Tsumugi x Satoshi: Private Lessons
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Inspired from the 1981 American movie, Satoshi is having trouble with two subjects getting low grades and is threatened to get "grounded" for the rest of the school year until Tsumugi volunteers to tutor him, & romance starts to commence between the two.
1. Meet The Tutor

**Tsumugi x Satoshi: Private Lessons**

Welcome to another K-On! Fic, and once again Satoshi is the featured character in this fic. Okay…since I already have two fics starring Ritsu's younger brother, he is involved with Mio…but then a thought hit me as I decided to try pair him with someone else, and I "scanned" the other girls carefully and decided to try Mugi-chan since I see her as a…seductive character. Her sweet attitude and motherly image is quite perfect to use it to "charm" Satoshi into …you know what I mean…

Also…this fic is inspired partly from the 1981 film "**Private Lessons**", and I think this might work…hence, another experiment comes in to play and I hope the reception's fine…so here goes…

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday afternoon and the weather's fine, though it was cloudy. Satoshi Tainaka is walking by the business district to loiter around as he felt that he has nothing to do, having playing video games every week and decided to try and do something new for a change, hence he decided to go window shopping and see if there is something that would attract his attention and if the price is right, he would by it if his allowance can afford it.<p>

"_Hmm…this looks good…but…what will happen once they saw something from me…this may be the last time I go window-shopping for this month…geez.._"

As he was looking at some display of clothes, a hand touched his shoulder and he looked around, quite surprised to see that it was **Tsumugi Kotobuki**, wearing a casual, yet attractive sleeveless shit and mini-skirt, which shows off her attractive figure. Satoshi is immediately smitten by her charms yet he became quite shy since he is comfortable around Mio but not the rest of the Light Music Club.

"Ah…Tsumugi-senpai…um..hello…"

"Hello, Satoshi…you don't have to be shy…I'm your elder sister's friend…which also means I'm your friend…so you don't have to feel so shy…"

"Um..yeah…right…"

As Tsumugi tries to assure him that there's no need to for him to get embarrassed, she noticed his report card falling to the ground and picks it up. There she accidentally saw his grades, which some of them are of average grades (I used the grading system of 100 to 75, with 100 the highest while 75 being the passing), almost all his subjects have the score of 80, but two of his subjects, Chemistry and Math, have a score of 73, and she saw Satoshi looking away, feeling ashamed.

"Huh? Is this your report card…?"

"Yeah…I sucked at math and Chemistry…I'm having difficulty in those two subjects…and once my parents find out…I'm dead…I may be even grounded for the rest of the school year…"

"That won't happen…everyone gets problems like that at first…I'm sure you can make a comeback…"

"If my dad buys that line…but he is quite strict with grades…I don't know how to tell him about this…even Onee-chan might heckle me for this…"

Tsumugi gave thought about this and an idea came to his head as she tells him that she should tell his family about it and she will be there, which he is baffled as to why she would do that.

"You should tell your family about this…"

"I…I don't know…"

"Trust me…things will turn out fine…and I'll go with you to help you face this…"

"Huh? Why would you…"

"Believe me…things will turn out fine…I'll be your support in this…"

"Really…?"

"Really…"

And so Tsumugi accompanies Satoshi to the Tainaka house so that she can give him moral support once he tells his family the status of his grades, and Satoshi partially felt his spirits raised and thanked her for her help which she assures him that things will work out.

**-x-**

At the Tainaka house, Satoshi eventually shows his report card to his family with Mr. Tainaka upset over this but Ritsu assured to him that her younger brother will eventually get his grades up and there Tsumugi spoke to Mr. Tainaka, telling him that she will help Satoshi in his Chemistry and Math subjects by becoming his tutor, which surprises the Tainaka siblings.

"I can't believe this! Chemistry and Math…with grades of 73…what is wrong with you?"

"…"

"Maybe you should stop going out and stay at home for the rest of the school year…"

"Wait, dad…don't be hard on him…I'm sure he'll bounce back…"

"In times like this…he should focus on his studies…no extra-curricular activities even on weekends! Satoshi must make sure he gets at least an 80 on those two subjects!"

"But dad…locking Satoshi inside the house won't help matters!"

"It's for his own good, Ritsu…and my decision is final…"

Satoshi is silent the whole time, and hearing this further upsets him and there Tsumugi stood up and makes a plea, surprising the Tainaka family, especially Satoshi.

"Wait, Mr. Tainaka…Ritsu's right…locking him inside your house will only drag him and his grades down…If you want…I'll be his tutor…I'll help him in his studies…!"

"Huh? I appreciate it, but…"

"I assure you, sir…your son is in good hands."

While Mr. Tainaka was a bit unsure, Mugi assured to him she will handle it and said she will do it for free and this convinces him that his son will be in academically good hands and gave his nod. Satoshi saw the smile in Tsumugi's face and she gave him a thumb's up signal, and there he is started to feel something from her. He felt relieved that she saved him from his depressing situation and Ritsu wondered what made Tsumugi decide to help him.

"Hey, Mugi…thanks for the help…"

"Oh, no problem at all…"

"Are you sure about this? You might get some problem with my brother…"

"Ah, I'll be fine…your brother is well-behaved…and he can handle the two subjects with my help…"

"Okay, then…hey, Satoshi…be sure you follow her instructions…"

"Yes, Onee-chan…"

"And be nice to her…"

"Yes, Onee-chan…"

"And don't even think of doing anything hentai-sh to her…"

"ONEE-CHAN!"

"He-he-he…"

"Oh, you don't have to worry, Ritsu…Satoshi is a gallant boy…he has no intention of doing that…"

"Oh, I wonder…he's 14 and all…he might even fantasize about you…"

"ONEE-CHAN!"

"Just kidding…so, when's the "private lessons" about to start…?"

"This Saturday…"

"Hey, Onee-chan…what's this "private lessons" you're talking about?"

"Oh, you know…a pretty girl, moonlighting as a worker…like a teacher or an older maid…seduces a young boy and start doing the kissy-kissy-poo…take my clothes off and do the muh-muh-muh…"

"ONEE-CHAN!"

"Ha-ha-ha…just kidding…Mugi-chan…can I leave Satoshi to you?"

"Sure…there's no need for you to worry…I'll do my best to help him in his studies…"

"Then it's all set…"

And so Satoshi braces himself as he is about to be tutored by Tsumugi this coming Saturday and hoped that her tutoring will help hi set his goals in getting higher grades for the two subjects, though he felt a bit awkward to have a pretty, and smart senpai to help him, not knowing that the coming weekend is the start of something that would affect the two teens.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this opening chapter, though I apologize for this chapter being short.<p>

Still this is an experimental fic, and I leave it to you if you want me to continue or not.

And I apologize if you got disappointed as you were expecting some pairing between the female characters, but you should know I'm not into yuri stuff…

**_Preview:_**

* * *

><p>Satoshi's tutoring under Tsumugi begins…and that's where the "fun" stuff begins…<p> 


	2. Chemistry: First Lesson

**_Tsumugi x Satoshi: Private Lessons_**

Many thanks to the reviews you gave me (even though there are only two at this time), and now the next chapter is up…and Satoshi is going to get a first dose of his private lessons (pardon the pun) with Tsumugi, and it will prove to be an awkward moment for him having someone, other than Mio, to be close to him…but he's going to get through this in order to pass his two subjects or else he won't advance to the next grade level.

Oh, as an experiment, I decided to put this in the M-rated category in case the story requires a love scene between the two though there will be some suggestive scenes in the coming chapters.

* * *

><p>The following week, Satoshi sits nervously on his bed as he is awaiting Tsumugi's arrival and he wondered what it's like to have a pretty girl, besides Mio, sitting next to him, as he is usually shy with other girls, but realizing that she volunteered to be his "private tutor", he'll have to overcome his shyness and try to behave, so as to pass the two subjects by the end of the final period of the school year. He has to pass them or there'll be Hell to pay.<p>

"_Why am I feeling nervous…? She's going to help me…or else I'm toast…!_"

By then Ritsu came to his room, with Tsumugi behind her and that's where Satoshi is taken aback at seeing his "tutor" coming inside his room, in a way he didn't expect. This definitely proved to be an awkward moment for him, especially seeing how she is dressed for this kind of occasion.

"Hi, Satoshi-kun…"

"T-Tsumugi-san…"

"Just call me Mugi, ok?"

"O-okay…"

Tsumugi is wearing a sleeveless shirt and a casual mini-skirt that shows a partial amount of her legs and most of her upper thigh that would definitely make a boy see her sexiness, and she showed out her usual smile, and Ritsu mentally snickered at seeing her younger brother getting entranced by another girl since he is always comfortable near Mio.

"Careful, Satoshi…you'll definitely get a nosebleed…"

"Hey! I'm not a hentai!"

"But…if you want to court her…you'll have to pass those two subjects…"

"What was that?"

"Her parents are strict when it comes to screening boyfriends…"

"Stop making fun of me!"

"Oh…? Why are you drooling over Mugi-chan?"

"Will you knock it off?"

After a few minutes of teasing, Ritsu decided to leave them alone and Satoshi shyly sat next to Tsumugi as he puts the table in front of them and started the tutoring by focusing on Chemistry first where the part he is having problems with, and there she showed him the notes where she would guide him on how to understand the subject better and there she began lecturing him on which part of the subject he is trying to learn.

"So is this where you're having problems with?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Okay…we're going onto that part…"

"Okay…"

"Paper and ballpen ready?"

"Ready."

"Now pay attention…"

"I'm ready…"

Looking down at the notes, Tsumugi showed to the younger boy some of the notes he needs to master, such as the "**Basic Atomic Structure**".

Subatomic Particle

Proton

Electron

Neutron

Mass Charge

~ 1 a.m.u.

~ 0 a.m.u.

~ 1 a.m.u.

Charge

+1

-1

0

a.m.u. = atomic mass unit = 1/12 the mass of a carbon-12 atom

Then she showed him the "Chemical Nomenclature" notes and he slowly jet down the parts that might be included in the upcoming tests.

**Binary Ionic Compounds (compounds consisting of two different ions)**  
>Binary ionic compounds are formed between a metal and a nonmetal. Metallic elements tend to lose electrons (forming positive ions) in order to become isoelectronic with (to have the same number of electrons as) a noble gas. Nonmetals tend to gain electrons (forming negative ions) to become isoelectronic with a noble gas. The charge on an ion is also referred to as the oxidation number of that element when it is in that ionic form.<p>

1) oxidation number of the nonmetallic element in a binary ionic compound is always equal to the number of electrons that it needs to gain to become isoelectronic with a noble gas. For example, an oxygen atom needs 2 electrons to become isoelectronic with neon, so an oxide ion always has a charge of -2. A nitride ion always has a charge of -3. Chloride is always -1.

2) oxidation number for metals is not always as simple. Some metals are monovalent, meaning that they tend to form only one type of ion. For example, the oxidation number of alkali metals (Li, Na, K, etc.) is always +1 in a compound. The oxidation number of alkaline earth metals (Be, Mg, Ca, etc.) is always +2 in a compound. Silver ions always have a +1 charge. Zinc ions always have a +2 charge. Aluminum ions always have a +3 charge.

3) other metals can have more than one oxidation number in a compound. There are 5 metals, in particular, that usually have one of two different oxidation numbers when they are part of a compound. These are bivalent metals:

**Bivalent Metal  
><strong>Cu+1 or +2

Fe+2 or +3  
>Sn+2 or +4<br>Pb+2 or +4

**Oxidation Numbers**

Hg+1 or +2

After learning them, the next lecture came, which is "The Atomic Theory of Matter", and there he noted them down with intent, as he slowly got the hang of it and Tsumugi is starting to see that he is slowly learning the important parts.

**Dalton's atomic theory of 1803:**

Each element is composed of extremely small particles called atomsAll atoms of a given element are identical; the atoms of different elements are different and have different properties (including different masses)Atoms of an element are not changed into different types of atoms by chemical reactions; atoms are neither created nor destroyed in chemical reactionsCompounds are formed when atoms of more than one element combine; a given compound always has the same relative number and kind of atoms.

Atoms are the _basic building blocks of matter_; they are the smallest units of an element:

An _element_ is composed of only one kind of atomIn _compounds_ the atoms of two or more elements combine in definite arrangements_Mixtures_do not involve the specific interactions between elements found in compounds, and the elements which comprise the mixture can be of varying ratios

**_Atoms are the smallest particle of an element which retains the chemical properties of that element_**

Simple "laws" (i.e. theories) of chemical combination which were known at the time of Dalton:

The **_law of constant composition_** (in a given compound the relative number and kind of atoms are constant)The **_law of conservation of mass_**(the total mass of materials present after a chemical reaction is the same as the total mass before the reaction)

Dalton used these "laws" to derive another "law" - the** _law of multiple proportions_** (if two elements, A and B, can combine to form more than one compound, then the ratios of the relative masses of each element which can combine can be represented by characteristically small whole numbers).

After an hour of lectures, the two decided to pause for a break as both are hungry, and just then Ritsu came and brought snacks and drinks before leaving the two alone. While eating and drinking, Tsumugi decided to make Satoshi feel relax by talking some different topics not related to the two subjects, and soon his shyness slowly faded thanks to her, which he slowly got to know her a bit, even though he started to see her pretty aura.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah…I'm starting to understand those parts…"

"Glad to hear it…you shouldn't get tensed when faced with these kinds of problems…if you having trouble…call your sister or me…we'll help you in any way we could…

"I appreciate it…thanks…"

"You're welcome…"

"_She really is pretty…_"

As Tsumugi stretched her arms upward, the 14-year old boy glanced at her, seeing her shapely figure and finds her very sexy, glancing from her upper body down to her creamy legs and thighs, and he slowly finds himself attracted to her, but to his surprise, this awakened his arousal, as his organ reacted and grew hard, and since his shorts was a bit small, and his brief loose, the head of his arousal slipped free and sticks out towards his left thigh, his "head" exposed.

"_Oh no…! At a time like this…and of all the places…!_"

However, thanks to the table, Tsumugi couldn't see it, but the sensations were quite strong, and as her thigh got close to his, his arousal throbbed and he nearly reacted yet he managed to compose himself and stay still. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that he is in a kind of situation not to mention that it is quite embarrassing to show it to her. He feared that Ritsu might make fun of him if this awkward situation of his might get exposed.

"_What should I do now? I can't let her see this or onee-chan will make fun of me!_"

As Tsumugi is getting ready to resume the tutoring, Satoshi is still struggling to keep his awakened feeling under control, his organ throbbing harder as he could feel her thigh rubbing against his, and the sensation is getting stronger and stronger.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this new chapter, though I had to put some of the notes egarding chemistry to justify how the lecture went on.<p>

While the story gets a good start, the awkward situation comes in, and this is where the M-Rated parts come in. how will he be able to concentrate when his "awakened feeling" is getting in the way?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

More tutoring on Chemistry before heading for the Math parts…but first, how will Satoshi put his body under control…


	3. Chemistry: Second Lesson

**_Tsumugi x Satoshi: Private Lessons_**

Many thanks to the readers who submitted their reviews, which gave me the "drive" to continue this fic, and now I'm "pumped up" to bring in the next one. Last chapter gave you some school lessons, but then Satoshi gets in to an unexpected fix as he couldn't bring himself to tell Tsumugi about the "situation" he is in. So expect some hilarious awkward moments while there will be some "moments" between the two teens.

* * *

><p>As Tsumugi is getting ready to prepare the next set of lessons, Satoshi is struggling to keep his awakened arousal under control and not let her find out about it. He knew he'd bet in to a HUGE heap of trouble if she were to see IT and may tell Ritsu about the "incident", which would no doubt cause the elder Tainaka sibling to get a few laughing jabs at her younger brother while he feared that Tsumugi would be turned off and call him a "hentai". He had to keep still and maintain his composure.<p>

"Hm? Satosahi...are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm okay..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Want to take a break?"

"Nah...I'm fine...let's continue?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

Thankfully, she appeared to be unaware of this and Satoshi is relieved so he hope that as long as he stick his mind on work his organ would soon soften up, as Tsumugi is now bringing out the next notes for him to read and absorb mentally, which she expected that he would have no problem learning about them and she is hoping that if he were to ace these chemistry lessons and pass them, the math lessons would be the next step for the younger Tainaka to concentrate on.

By then Tsumugi brought out the next topics and laid them on the table for Satoshi to read at and there he is getting ready to learn them, though she noted he looked to be quite tense, unaware of his current predicament, as his arousal is throbbing harder and harder, which made him tempt to touch himself but he willfully forced himself to look at the notes, and he hoped that she didn't notice it.

"You ready?"

"Ready..."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah...let's start..."

And so, the next lecture began and after a few minutes, Satoshi was able to cover most of the lectures, and among the lectures include:

**The Periodic Table**

As more and more elements were discovered and characterized, efforts were made to see whether they could be **grouped**, or classified, according to their chemical behavior. This effort resulted, in 1869, in the development of the **Periodic Table**.

Certain elements show similar characteristics:

Lithium (Li), Sodium (Na) and Potassium (K) are all soft, very reactive metalsHelium (He), Neon (Ne) and Argon (Ar) are very non-reactive gasses

**_If the elements are arranged in order of increasing atomic number, their chemical and physical properties are found to show a repeating, or periodic pattern._**

As an example of the periodic nature of the atoms (when arranged by atomic number), each of the soft reactive metals comes immediately after one of the nonreactive gasses.

The elements in a column of the periodic table are known as a **family** or **group**. The labeling of the families are somewhat arbitrary, but are usually divided into the general groups of:

Metals (everything on the left and middle region)Non-metals (upper diagonal on the right hand side - green, salmon and red)Metaloids (atoms in the boundary between the metals and metaloids: Boron(B), Silicon(Si), Germainium(Ge), Arsenic(As), Antimony(Sb), Tellurium(Te), Astatine ). These are some of the more useful materials for semi-conductors.

or, another convention is the 'A' and 'B' designators with column number labels (either in Roman or Arabic numerals). These columns have different types of classifications:

**Group * **Name * **Elements******

1A ***** Alkali metals ***** Li, Na, K, Rb, Cs, Fr

2A ***** Alkaline earth metals ***** Be, Mg, Ca, Sr, Ba, Ra

6A ***** Chalcogens ("chalk formers") ***** O, S, Se, Te, Po

7A ***** Halogens ("salt formers") ***** F, Cl, Br, I, At

8A ***** Noble gases (or inert, or rare gases) ***** He, Ne, Ar, Kr, Xe, Rn

The elements in a family of the periodic table have similar properties because they have the same type of **arrangement of electrons** at the **periphery** of their atoms.

The majority of elements are metals:

- high luster

- high electrical conductivity

- high heat conductivity

- solid at room temperature (except Mercury [Hg])

Note: hydrogen is a non-metal (at left hand side of the periodic table)

Non-metals

- solid, liquid or gas at room temp

And…

**Molecules and Ions**

Although atoms are the smallest unique unit of a particular element, in nature only the noble gases can be found as isolated atoms. Most matter is in the form of **ions**, or **compounds**.

**Molecules and chemical formulas**

A **molecule** is comprised of two or more **chemically bonded** atoms. The atoms may be of the same type of element, or they may be different.

Many elements are found in nature in **molecular form** - two or more atoms (of the same type of element) are bonded together. Oxygen, for example, is most commonly found in its molecular form "**O2**" (two oxygen atoms chemically bonded together).

Oxygen can also exist in another molecular form where three atoms are chemically bonded. O3 is also known as ozone. Although O2 and O3 are both compounds of oxygen, they are **quite different** in their chemical and physical properties. There are seven elements which commonly occur as **diatomic **molecules. These include H, N, O, F, Cl, Br, I.

An example of a commonly occurring compound that is composed of two different types of atoms is pure water, or "H2O". The **chemical formula** for water illustrates the method of describing such compounds in atomic terms: there are two atoms of hydrogen and one atom of oxygen (**the "1" subscript is omitted**) in the compound known as "water". There is another compound of Hydrogen and Oxygen with the chemical formula H2O2 , also known as hydrogen peroxide. Again, although both compounds are composed of the same types of atoms, they are chemically quite different: hydrogen peroxide is quite reactive and has been used as a rocket fuel (it powered Evil Kenievel _part way_ over the Snake River canyon).

**_Most molecular compounds (i.e. involving chemical bonds) contain only non-metallic elements_****.**

**Molecular, Empirical, and Structural Formulas**

_Empirical_ vs. _Molecular_ formulas

Molecular formulas refer to the **actual** number of the different atoms which comprise a single molecule of a compound.

Empirical formulas refer to the **smallest whole number ratios**of atoms in a particular compound.

**Compound** * **Molecular Formula** * **Empirical Formula**

Water ***** H2O ***** H2O

Hydrogen Peroxide ***** H2O2 ***** HO

Ethylene ***** C2H4 ***** CH2

Ethane ***** C2H6 ***** CH3

Molecular formulas provide more information, however, sometimes a substance is actually a **collection of molecules** with different sizes but the same empirical formula. For example, carbon is commonly found as a collection of three dimensional structures (carbon chemically bonded to carbon). In this form, it is most easily represented simply by the empirical formula "C" (the elemental name).

With that, Satoshi was done and now he is relieved that he could stand a chance in passing the first subject that has been plaguing him, but he is still worried that his arousal remained "energized", but then his attention was shifted when his cellphone rang and it was his classmate, and there he is told that aside from Chemistry and Math, they are due to have a remedial class on Health, and the topic is about the "Reproductive System", BOTH male and female. Of course Satoshi is taken by surprise as he is already having his hands full on Chemistry and is about to concentrate on Math. He and his classmate "argued" on the cellphone, forgetting that Tsumugi is there watching and listening on the conversation.

"Hello...Satoshi!"

"Feiryu! What's up!"

"We got our next remedial! And it's on Health!"

"What's the subject?"

"Reproductive System...and the first topic's on the woman's private part! Man...this is going to be a blast!"

"You're happy about that? You hentai! I'm putting my life on the line just to pass chemistry and math!"

"I you take this one...I'm sure it'll raise your spirits..."

"You maniac!"

Tsumugi smiled seeing how cute Satoshi is, and is bemused to see him rant at the situation he is in, but noted that he is taking the problem serious enough, realizing that he is doing everything to pass the subjects, but then her eyes caught the unexpected sight on his "middle part", seeing Satoshi's erection sticking out from the left sleeve of his shorts, and curiosity enveloped her as this is the first time that she gets to see a boy's organ, ever since she, Ritsu and Yui took lessons on biology, and though they have seen it on the chart provided by their teacher, she wanted to see one live.

But since she can't do so in her house given how strict her parents are, and with Ui and Mio at their homes, seeing one in front of her is enough to satisfy her craving curiosity, despite having yuri-themed romantic thrill. As Satoshi is talking with his classmate, Tsumugi kept glancing at his arousal, and is wondering if she could get another chance to see it since it was slightly obscured by his shorts. Once again her hidden rebellious strict mentally kicked in, as she mentally want to see Satoshi naked.

"_Wow...so this is what a "birdie" is like...so lucky that it's only Satoshi...I wonder what it feels like touching one..._"

Satoshi had no idea his "exposure" has been witnessed by her and yet he is preoccupied with other matters and forgets that Tsumugi is with her as he unknowingly rearranged his erection which he, by now hid it inside his shorts.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

><p>Hope you like the updated chapter, and that the wait is worth it. At least you get to see a bit more "mild moments" between the two. This will be the last time you get to see a chemistry notes as he is going to take the test on THAT subject before moving to Math...and Health subjects.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

Satoshi takes the test and see if he can pass it…but then comes Math before another awkward moment is about to take place...


	4. Math: Algebra Lessons

_**Tsumugi x Satoshi: Private Lessons**_

Okay, it's been almost two years since I last updated this fic, and though I seemed to have lost interest in updating it, I got a few reviews and this made me feel like giving this another try and will bring in the next chapter, which will focus on the MATH course last chapter showed Satoshi's "awkward moment", and Tsumugi noticed it in secret, and now she gets a bit of "wild ideas" on how to get closer to him and see if she can get to give him some "private lessons" that he would never forget.

Here's is chapter 4...

* * *

><p>As Satoshi is talking with his classmate, Tsumugi kept glancing at his arousal, and is wondering if she could get another chance to see it since it was slightly obscured by his shorts. Once again her hidden rebellious strict mentally kicked in, as she mentally want to see Satoshi naked.<p>

"_Wow...so this is what a "birdie" is like...so lucky that it's only Satoshi...I wonder what it feels like touching one..._"

Satoshi had no idea his "exposure" has been witnessed by her and yet he is preoccupied with other matters and forgets that Tsumugi is with her as he unknowingly rearranged his erection which he, by now hid it inside his shorts. However, since his shorts and brief are made of soft fabric, his "front portion" still bulges, so he had to use his shirt's hem to cover it, and sat beside Tsumugi again as she is now preparing to give out math lessons.

"Mugi-san...let's begin!"

"My...you're all fired up..."

"Yeah...I want to pass them!"

"Can you handle this subject?"

"I will do my best!"

"Okay...are you ready?"

"Ready when you are!"

"Then let's start."

Seeing that the 14-year old boy is "fired up", she brought out some lesson sheets for math, and as she is about to bring out the lessons plans, Satoshi accidentally glances at her legs, seeing that her skirt's hem was tilted slightly upward, exposing some of her upper thighs and he became entranced, admiring her sexiness, and this caused his erection to throb harder, and he slightly panicked and uses his hand to cover it, only for his penis to throb harder and he is getting more and more aroused by the minute.

"_Ah...! Darn...got myself distracted! Can't let her see me in this state...!_"

As Tsumugi is getting ready to prepare the next set of lessons, Satoshi is struggling to keep his hardened arousal under control and not let her find out about it. He knew he'd be in to a HUGE heap of trouble if she were to see IT and may tell Ritsu about the "incident", which would no doubt cause the elder Tainaka sibling to get a few laughing jabs at her younger brother while he feared that Tsumugi would be turned off and call him a "hentai". He had to keep still and maintain his composure.

"Hm? Satosahi...are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm okay..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Want to take a break?"

"Nah...I'm fine...let's continue?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah..."

Thankfully, she appeared to be unaware of this and Satoshi is relieved so he hope that as long as he stick his mind on work his organ would soon soften up, as Tsumugi is now bringing out the next notes for him to read and absorb mentally, which she expected that he would have no problem learning about them and she is hoping that if he were to ace these math lessons and pass them, the next subject lessons would be the next step for the younger Tainaka to concentrate on.

By then Tsumugi brought out the next topics and laid them on the table for Satoshi to read at and there he is getting ready to learn them, though she noted he looked to be quite tense, unaware of his current predicament, as his arousal is throbbing harder and harder, which made him tempt to touch himself but he willfully forced himself to look at the notes, and he hoped that she didn't notice it.

"You ready?"

"Ready..."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah...let's start..."

And so, the next lecture began and after a few minutes, Satoshi was able to cover most of the lectures, and among the lectures include:

**Algebra: Complex Numbers**

**Definitions:**

A complex number is written as _a_+_bi_ where _a_ and _b_ are real numbers an _i_, called the imaginary unit, has the property that _i_2=−1.

The complex numbers _z_=_a_+_bi_ and _z_¯=_a_−_bi_ are called complex conjugate of each other.

**Formulas:**

Equality of complex numbers

_a_+_bi_=_c_+_di_⟺_a_=_c_ _and_ _b_=_d_

Addition of complex numbers

(_a_+_bi_)+(_c_+_di_)=(_a_+_c_)+(_b_+_d_)_i_

Subtraction of complex numbers

(_a_+_bi_)−(_c_+_di_)=(_a_−_c_)+(_b_−_d_)_i_

Multiplication of complex numbers

(_a_+_bi_)⋅(_c_+_di_)=(_ac_−_bd_)+(_ad_+_bc_)_i_

Division of complex numbers

_a_+_bic_+_di_=_a_+_bic_+_di_⋅_c_−_dic_−_di_=_ac_+_bdc_2+_d_2+_bc_−_adc_2+_d_2_i_

Polar form of complex numbers

_a_+_bi_=_r_⋅(cos_θ_+_i_sin_θ_)

Multiplication and division of complex numbers in polar form

[_r_1(cos_θ_1+_i_⋅sin_θ_1)]⋅[_r_2(cos_θ_2+_i_⋅sin_θ_2)]=_r_1⋅_r_2[cos(_θ_1+_θ_2)+_i_⋅sin(_θ_1+_θ_2)]

_r_1(cos_θ_1+_i_sin_θ_1)_r_2(cos_θ_2+_i_sin_θ_2)=_r_1_r_2[cos(_θ_1−_θ_2)+_i_⋅sin(_θ_1−_θ_2)]

De Moivre's theorem

[_r_(cos_θ_+_i_sin_θ_)]_n_=_rn_(cos(_nθ_)+_i_sin(_nθ_))

Roots of complex numbers

[_r_(cos_θ_+_i_sin_θ_)]1/_n_=_r_1/_n_(cos_θ_+2_kπn_+_i_sin_θ_+2_kπn_) _k_=0,1,…,_n_−1

**Factoring Formulas**

_a_2−_b_2=(_a_−_b_)(_a_+_b_)

_a_3−_b_3=(_a_−_b_)(_a_2+_ab_+_b_2)

_a_3+_b_3=(_a_+_b_)(_a_2−_ab_+_b_2)

_a_4−_b_4=(_a_−_b_)(_a_+_b_)(_a_2+_b_2)

_a_5−_b_5=(_a_−_b_)(_a_4+_a_3_b_+_a_2_b_2+_ab_3+_b_4)

**Product Formulas**

(_a_+_b_)2=_a_2+2_ab_+_b_2

(_a_−_b_)2=_a_2−2_ab_+_b_2

(_a_+_b_)3=_a_3+3_a_2_b_+3_ab_2+_b_3

(_a_−_b_)3=_a_3−3_a_2_b_+3_ab_2−_b_3

(_a_+_b_)4=_a_4+4_a_3_b_+6_a_2_b_2+4_ab_3+_b_4

(_a_−_b_)4=_a_4−4_a_3_b_+6_a_2_b_2−4_ab_3+_b_4

(_a_+_b_+_c_)2=_a_2+_b_2+_c_2+2_ab_+2_ac_+2_bc_

(_a_+_b_+_c_+...)2=_a_2+_b_2+_c_2+...+2(_ab_+_ac_+_bc_+...)

**Right-Triangle Definitions**

sin_α_=OppositeHypotenuse

cos_α_=AdjacentHypotenuse

tan_α_=OppositeAdjacent

csc_α_=1sin_α_=HypotenuseOpposite

sec_α_=1cos_α_=HypotenuseAdjacent

cot_α_=1tan_α_=AdjacentOpposite

**Reduction Formulas**

sin(−_x_)=−sin(_x_)

cos(−_x_)=cos(_x_)

sin(_π_2−_x_)=cos(_x_)

cos(_π_2−_x_)=sin(_x_)

sin(_π_2+_x_)=cos(_x_)

cos(_π_2+_x_)=−sin(_x_)

sin(_π_−_x_)=sin(_x_)

cos(_π_−_x_)=−cos(_x_)

sin(_π_+_x_)=−sin(_x_)

cos(_π_+_x_)=−cos(_x_)

**Basic Identities**

sin2_x_+cos2_x_=1

tan2_x_+1=1cos2_x_

cot2_x_+1=1sin2_x_

**Sum and Difference Formulas**

sin(_α_+_β_)=sin_α_⋅cos_β_+sin_β_⋅cos_α_

sin(_α_−_β_)=sin_α_⋅cos_β_−sin_β_⋅cos_α_

cos(_α_+_β_)=cos_α_⋅cos_β_−sin_α_⋅cos_β_

cos(_α_−_β_)=cos_α_⋅cos_β_+sin_α_⋅cos_β_

tan(_α_+_β_)=tan_α_+tan_β_1−tan_α_⋅tan_β_

tan(_α_−_β_)=tan_α_−tan_β_1+tan_α_⋅tan_β_

**Double Angle and Half Angle Formulas**

sin(2_α_)=2⋅sin_α_⋅cos_α_

cos(2_α_)=cos2_α_−sin2_α_

tan(2_α_)=2tan_α_1−tan2_α_

sin_α_2=±1−cos_α_2−−−−−−−−√

cos_α_2=±1+cos_α_2−−−−−−−−√

tan_α_2=1−cos_α_sin_α_=sin_α_1−cos_α_

tan_α_2=±1+cos_α_1−cos_α_−−−−−−−−√

**Other Useful Trig Formulas**

Law of sines

sin_αα_=sin_ββ_=sin_γγ_

Law of cosines

_a_2=_b_2+_c_2−2⋅_b_⋅_c_⋅cos_αb_2=_a_2+_c_2−2⋅_a_⋅_c_⋅cos_βc_2=_a_2+_b_2−2⋅_a_⋅_b_⋅cos_γ_

Area of triangle

_A_=12_ab_sin_γ_

After some lengthy minutes Satoshi got through and managed to understand them, and felt that he could pass the two subjects with hard work, and there he felt relieved that he has a chance to pass the exams without risking to flunk them and Tsumugi smiled seeing that he has gotten some confidence, but she is unaware that he is also nervous as his penis remained hard and he is using his will power not to give in to his arousal.

"You seemed to be doing well..."

"Th-thanks..."

"Hmm...?"

"?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes...yes I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure!"

Seeing that it's lunch time, Tsumugi stood up and told Satoshi that they are to have lunch, which he agreed and stood up, forgetting momentarily that his shorts is bulging and as he bowed to her to show his appreciation, Tsumugi smiled and hugged him just like she hugged Azusa, and as she hugged him, he stood still as this was the first time he was hugged by another girl, and things got awkward as the front portion of their bodies "collided" and he could feel his "front" pressing Tsumugi's and she felt it, yet she did nothing, pretending she didn't notice it and just hugged him as usual.

Satoshi blushed as he could feel her chest and her "front" pressing against his crotch, while she enjoyed the feeling of his erection pressing her, feeling it throb harder and harder, and she continued to hug him, wanting to feel more of his erection pressing her but then she stopped as she might scare Satoshi so she smiled and told her that if he passed the two subjects she would give him a "surprise", which he blushed but nodded. By then Ritsu came and when told that lessons are over for the day, she invited Tsumugi at her room and as the two girls leave, Satoshi is alone, and forgetting to lock his room, he push down his shorts and brief, revealing his erection which is a bit above average in size.

"_Whoa! I didn't realize my penis would be THIS big!_"

Satoshi stared wide-eyed as this is the first time he sees his organ being THAT hard, and is was throbbing, and he looked around as he tries to figure out how to make his penis shrink back to normal, while at the same time he is fighting the urge to touch himself, which he is getting close to touch himself but willed himself not to since he knows that Ritsu and Tsumugi are outside, and if either of them were to catch him like this he would know doubt be "DEAD".

However, Tsumugi came inside as she forgot to get her bag, and accidentally saw Satoshi naked from the waist down, and the younger boy froze in embarrassment, and he feels like throwing up until she approached him, placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled so as to calm him down, telling him there is no need to worry as she explained that it is normal for him to experience something like THAT, and whispered something to him which surprises him, something he never expected to hear those words coming from her.

"Your secret is safe with me..."

After that Tsumugi took her bag and leaves the room, leaving Satoshi flustered as he slowly puts his lower clothing on yet his erection continued to throb harder as he wondered what to think of her after she assured to him that Ritsu won't hear about what just happened a while ago.

**-x-**

A few days later, Satoshi took the special exams, and managed to get through, in which another few days later, the results are out which shows that the 14-year old boy passed the two subjects with high marks, and he confidently showed it to his family and Tsumugi is pleased with it, but then she accidentally saw his notebook where it shows that in the next few ddays he is going to have an exam on Health, which the pointers for review are the Reproductive System - make and female. Satoshi blushed as Tsumugi volunteers to help him with the review, much to Ritsu's pleasure, as she couldn't wait to peer in how how her younger brother would handle that subject with Tsumugi as his "tutor".

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this new chapter, though I had to put some of the notes regarding math lessons like Algebra, so as to justify how the lecture went on. Fortunately, for Mugi, she gets to see Satoshi's "private spot" as well as getting her first "feel", and this would no doubt make herself get interested in Satoshi, and while he managed to pass Chemistry and Math, he is going to have another "roller coaster ride" once she gets to tutor him with the next subject...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview:<strong>_

Mugi gives Satoshi some more tutoring, this time the subjects involving on "Reproductive System", and this will cause more awkward moments and will put Satoshi to the test on how to "control" his body...mostly down south…


	5. Reproductive Health Lessons part 1

_**Tsumugi x Satoshi: Private Lessons**_

Okay, I got a review and this is enough for me to bring in the next chapter, which will focus on the HEALTH part.****Of course last chapter showed Satoshi's "awkward moment", and Tsumugi noticed it in secret, and now she gets a bit of "wild ideas" on how to get closer to him and see if she can get to give him some "private lessons" that he would never forget.

Here's is chapter 5...

* * *

><p>Seeing that it's lunch time, Tsumugi stood up and told Satoshi that they are to have lunch, which he agreed and stood up, forgetting momentarily that his shorts is bulging and as he bowed to her to show his appreciation, Tsumugi smiled and hugged him just like she hugged Azusa, and as she hugged him, he stood still as this was the first time he was hugged by another girl, and things got awkward as the front portion of their bodies "collided" and he could feel his "front" pressing Tsumugi's and she felt it, yet she did nothing, pretending she didn't notice it and just hugged him as usual.<p>

Satoshi blushed as he could feel her chest and her "front" pressing against his crotch, while she enjoyed the feeling of his erection pressing her, feeling it throb harder and harder, and she continued to hug him, wanting to feel more of his erection pressing her but then she stopped as she might scare Satoshi so she smiled and told her that if he passed the two subjects she would give him a "surprise", which he blushed but nodded. By then Ritsu came and when told that lessons are over for the day, she invited Tsumugi at her room and as the two girls leave, Satoshi is alone, and forgetting to lock his room, he push down his shorts and brief, revealing his erection which is a bit above average in size.

"Whoa! I didn't realize my penis would be THIS big!"

Satoshi stared wide-eyed as this is the first time he sees his organ being THAT hard, and is was throbbing, and he looked around as he tries to figure out how to make his penis shrink back to normal, while at the same time he is fighting the urge to touch himself, which he is getting close to touch himself but willed himself not to since he knows that Ritsu and Tsumugi are outside, and if either of them were to catch him like this he would know doubt be "DEAD".

However, Tsumugi came inside as she forgot to get her bag, and accidentally saw Satoshi naked from the waist down, and the younger boy froze in embarrassment, and he feels like throwing up until she approached him, placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled so as to calm him down, telling him there is no need to worry as she explained that it is normal for him to experience something like THAT, and whispered something to him which surprises him, something he never expected to hear those words coming from her.

"Your secret is safe with me..."

After that Tsumugi took her bag and leaves the room, leaving Satoshi flustered as he slowly puts his lower clothing on yet his erection continued to throb harder as he wondered what to think of her after she assured to him that Ritsu won't hear about what just happened a while ago.

**-x-**

A few days later, Satoshi took the special exams, and managed to get through, in which another few days later, the results are out which shows that the 14-year old boy passed the two subjects with high marks, and he confidently showed it to his family and Tsumugi is pleased with it, but then she accidentally saw his notebook where it shows that in the next few ddays he is going to have an exam on Health, which the pointers for review are the Reproductive System - make and female. Satoshi blushed as Tsumugi volunteers to help him with the review, much to Ritsu's pleasure, as she couldn't wait to peer in how how her younger brother would handle that subject with Tsumugi as his "tutor".

**-x-**

A few days later, it was weekend, and Tsumugi visited the Tainaka house where Ritsu greeted Tsumugi and the elder Tainaka sibling is looking forward to see what kind of lessons Tsumugi would give to Satoshi, knowing what the topic is about, but then Mio came and smacked Ritsu on the head and told her that they are going to Yui's house so that Tsumugi and Satoshi would concentrate on the tutoring.

"Mugi...welcome!"

"Thanks, Ri-chan!"

"So, so...what's the topic for my little brother?"

"The female reproductive system."

"Ah...a touchy subjects...I'll be sitting in and make sure Satoshi concentrates..."

KA-BLAG!

"AAAAIIEEEOOOWWW!"

"Leave them alone, Ritsu! Satoshi can't concentrate with you around! Mugi, we're leaving."

"See you later!"

"Ow...Mugi...make sure Satoshi knows what he's...whoa! Mio, don't pull me too hard!"

As the two friends left, Tsumugi went to see Satoshi, who is sitting on his bed, his face beet red as he knew that their lesson would be embarrassing and awkward, but she assured to him that it is okay and that she will help him understand the topic well. Though feeling awkward, Satoshi nodded as he prepares his notes just as Tsumugi brought out a folder and there she placed it on his bed and as the younger boy looked at it, he blushed deeper as the folder contained a real picture of a naked woman and a close-up of the woman's private part, fully shaved and there he stared at Tsumugi, though he stammered in asking her something.

"Um..."

"Yes?"

"Mugi-san...wh-what's this?"

"A picture of an adult girl...this will be..."

"Are you s-sure about this...?"

"Relax...this is part of the tutoring...and I know you're a good boy..."

"..."

"It's okay...leave it to me!"

Tsumugi smiled and told him that what she is about to lecture him would be strictly educational and assured that there would be no malice here, and before the younger boy would rebut, she brought out an encyclopedia, and told him to prepare his notes as she began to lecture him about the female reproductive system, and Satoshi mentally sighed as the lecture commences.

**~x~**

**The Human Reproductive System**

The human female reproductive system (or female genital system) contains two main parts: the uterus, which hosts the developing fetus, produces vaginal and uterine secretions, and passes the male's sperm through to the fallopian tubes; and the ovaries, which produce the female's egg cells. These parts are internal; the vagina meets the external organs at the vulva, which includes the labia, clitoris and urethra. The vagina is attached to the uterus through the cervix, while the uterus is attached to the ovaries via the Fallopian tubes. At certain intervals, the ovaries release an ovum, which passes through the Fallopian tube into the uterus. If, in this transit, it meets with sperm, the sperm penetrate and merge with the egg, fertilizing it. Corresponding equivalent among males is the male reproductive system.

During the reproductive process, the egg releases certain molecules that are essential to guiding the sperm and these allow the surface of the egg to attach to the sperm's surface then the egg can absorb the sperm and fertilization begins. The fertilization usually occurs in the oviducts, but can happen in the uterus itself. The zygote then implants itself in the wall of the uterus, where it begins the processes of embryogenesis and morphogenesis. When developed enough to survive outside the womb, the cervix dilates and contractions of the uterus propel the fetus through the birth canal, which is the vagina.

The ova are larger than sperm and have formed by the time a female is born. Approximately every month, a process of oogenesis matures one ovum to be sent down the Fallopian tube attached to its ovary in anticipation of fertilization. If not fertilized, this egg is flushed out of the system through menstruation.

The vagina is a fibromuscular elastic tubular tract (passage) which is a sex organ and mainly functions for the facilitation of sexual intercourse and childbirth. In mammals (especially primates), menstruation, which is the periodic discharge of blood and mucosal tissue from the inner lining of the uterus through the vagina, is another primary function of the vagina and usually signals fertility. The location and size of the vagina varies among species, and may vary in size within the same species. In humans, the vagina leads from the opening of the vulva to the uterus (womb), but the vaginal tract ends at the cervix.

Unlike mammalian males, who usually have only one genital orifice, mammalian females usually have two, the urethra and the vagina. The vaginal opening is much larger than the urethral opening, and both openings are protected by the labia. Regarding amphibians, birds, reptiles and monotremes, the female reproductive tract is generally known among zoologists as a cloaca; in these species, it may additionally serve as intestinal and urinary tracts.

The vagina plays significant role in human female sexuality and sexual pleasure. During sexual arousal for humans and others animals, vaginal moisture increases by way of vaginal lubrication, to reduce friction and allow for smoother penetration of the vagina during sexual activity. In the absence or presence of sufficient vaginal lubrication, the texture of the vaginal walls can create friction for the penis during sexual intercourse and stimulate it toward ejaculation, enabling fertilization. In addition, a variety of sexually transmitted infections (STIs/STDs) and other disorders can affect the vagina. Because of the risk of STIs/STDs, health authorities, such as the World Health Organization (WHO), or other health outlets, recommend safe sex practices.

Cultural perceptions of the vagina have persisted throughout history; these perceptions range from viewing the vagina as the focus of sexual desire, a metaphor for life via birth, as an organ inferior to the penis, or as visually unappealing or otherwise vulgar.

**General structure and histology**

The human vagina is an elastic muscular canal that extends from the cervix (or uterine cavity) to the vulva. It, along with the inside of the vulva, is reddish pink in color, and it connects the superficial vulva to the cervix of the deep uterus. The vagina, posterior to the urethra and bladder, reaches across the perineum superiorly and posteriorly toward the cervix; at approximately a 90 degree angle, the cervix protrudes into the vagina.

The vagina's internal lining consists of stratified squamous epithelium. Beneath this lining is a layer of smooth muscle, which may contract during vaginal intercourse and when giving birth. Beneath the muscle is a layer of connective tissue called adventitia.

Maternal estrogen, from birth to 10-14 days, is the reason newborn females have a stratified squamous epithelium. After this age range, to the prepubertal age and in the post-menopause age, the epithelium thins out and is composed of a few layers. The epithelium is absent of glands, beginning with puberty up until menopause. Consisting of three different layers of cells – superficial cornified cells, intermediate cells and basal cells – estrogen supplies the intermediate and superficial cells with glycogen. The cells layering the vaginal area of the cervix become constant with the intermediate and superficial cells; the intermediate and superficial cells reach to the squamocolumnar junction at the external orifice of the uterus (external os). The superficial cells exfoliate continuously, especially while in an inflammatory or neoplastic state. The basal cells replace the superficial cells. Keratinization results when the epithelium is exposed to the dry external atmosphere.

Regarding blood and nerve supply, relevant arteries are the cervicovaginal branch of the uterine artery, the vaginal artery, middle rectal artery, and the internal pudendal artery. The veins are connected by anastomosis (the connection of separate parts of a branching system to form a network), resulting in the formation of the anterior and posterior azygos (unpaired) arteries. The nerve supply of the vagina is provided by the sympathetic and parasympathetic areas of the pelvic plexus, with the pudendal nerve supplying the lower area.

**Regions and layers**

Where the vaginal lumen surrounds the cervix of the uterus, it is divided into four regions of fornices (the vaginal fornix); these are the anterior, posterior, and the right lateral and left lateral (the lateral fornix). The posterior is deeper and the anterior is shallow. While the anterior and posterior walls are placed together, the lateral walls, especially their middle area, are relatively more rigid; because of this, they have an H-shape across the section.

Supporting the vagina are its upper third, middle third and lower third. The upper third concerns the levator ani muscles (transcervical, pubocervical) and the sacrocervical ligaments; these areas are also described as the cardinal ligaments laterally and uterosacral ligaments posterolaterally. The middle third of the vagina concerns the urogenital diaphragm (also described as the paracolpos and pelvic diaphragm). The lower third concerns the perineal body; it is sometimes described as containing the perineal body, pelvic diaphragm and urogenital diaphragm.

Three layers, sometimes categorized as four layers, compose the vaginal walls. With regard to three layers, the walls may be described as:

- The first layer is made up of a stratified squamous non-keratinized epithelium and is an underlying lamina propria of connective tissue (a layer of connective tissue that is highly vascular under the base area lining the epithelium)

- The second layer is the muscular layer, which is composed of smooth muscle fibers and situated longitudinally and circularly

- The third layer is the adventitia, which is a dense connective tissue that blends with the fascia surrounding the area

When categorized as four layers, the vaginal walls may be described in significantly more detail:

The first layer is an inner layer of non-keratinized squamous epithelium, which forms the folds or rugae and facilitate the vagina's ability to expand large enough for child birth. The rugae are a series of ridges produced by folding of the wall of the outer third of the vagina; they are transverse epithelial ridges and their function is to provide the vagina with increased surface area for extension and stretching

The second layer of the vagina is connective tissue, which contains blood vessels

The third layer is the muscle layer; it is an outer layer of longitudinal muscle, as well as the inner layer of circular muscle

The fourth layer is an outer layer of connective tissue; it is continuous with the other pelvic organs and is made up of blood and lymphatic vessels and fibers

The upper one-fourth of the vagina is separated from the rectum by the recto-uterine pouch. Above the vagina is a cushion of fat called the mons pubis which surrounds the pubic bone and provides protective support during vaginal intercourse.

**Vaginal opening and hymen**

The vaginal opening (or orifice) is at the caudal end of the vulva, behind the opening of the urethra, resting at the posterior end of the vestibule. It is closed by the labia minora in female virgins and in females who have never given birth (nulliparae), but may be exposed in females who have given birth (parous females).

The hymen is a membrane of tissue that surrounds or partially covers the vaginal opening. The effects of vaginal intercourse and childbirth on the hymen are variable. If the hymen is sufficiently elastic, it may return to nearly its original condition. In other cases, there may be remnants (carunculae myrtiformes), or it may appear completely absent after repeated penetration. Additionally, the hymen may be lacerated by disease, injury, medical examination, masturbation or physical exercise. For these reasons, it is not possible to definitively determine whether or not a girl or woman is a virgin by examining her hymen.

**Lubrication**

The Bartholin's glands, located near the vaginal opening and cervix, were originally thought to be the primary source for vaginal lubrication, but they provide only a few drops of mucus for vaginal lubrication; the significant majority of vaginal lubrication is generally believed to be provided by plasma seepage from the vaginal walls, which is called vaginal transudation. Vaginal transudation, which initially forms as sweat-like droplets, is caused by vascular engorgement of the vagina (vasocongestion); this results in the pressure inside the capillaries increasing the transudation of plasma through the vaginal epithelium.

Before and during ovulation, the cervix's mucus glands secrete different variations of mucus, which provides an alkaline environment in the vaginal canal that is favorable to the survival of sperm. "Vaginal lubrication typically decreases as women age, but this is a natural physical change that does not normally mean there is any physical or psychological problem. After menopause, the body produces less estrogen, which, unless compensated for with estrogen replacement therapy, causes the vaginal walls to thin out significantly."

**Variations and size**

In its normal state, there is anatomical variation in the length of the vagina of a woman of child-bearing age. The length is approximately 7.5 cm (2.5 to 3 in) across the anterior wall (front), and 9 cm (3.5 in) long across the posterior wall (rear), making the posterior fornix deeper than the anterior. During sexual arousal, the vagina expands in both length and width.

If a woman stands upright, the vaginal tube points in an upward-backward direction and forms an angle of approximately 45 degrees with the uterus and of about 60 degrees to horizon.

**Function**

**_1) Secretions_**

The vagina provides a path for menstrual blood and tissue to leave the body. In industrial societies, tampons, menstrual cups and sanitary napkins may be used to absorb or capture these fluids. Vaginal secretions are primarily from the uterus, cervix, and, during sexual arousal, transudation of the vaginal epithelium and miniscule lubrication from the Bartholin's glands. It takes little vaginal secretion to make the vagina moist. The secretions may be minor in excess during sexual arousal, the middle of the menstrual cycle, a little prior to menstruation, or during pregnancy.

**_2) Sexual activity_**

The concentration of the nerve endings that lie close to the entrance of a woman's vagina (the lower third) can provide pleasurable vaginal sensations during sexual activity when stimulated, and many women additionally derive pleasure from a feeling of closeness and fullness during penetration of the vagina. The vagina as a whole, however, lacks nerve endings, which commonly hinders a woman's ability to receive sufficient sexual stimulation, including orgasm, solely from vaginal sexual activity. The outer one-third of the vagina, especially near the opening, contains the majority of the vaginal nerve endings, making it more sensitive to touch than the inner two-thirds of the vaginal barrel. This factor is considered to make the process of child birth significantly less painful, because an increased number of nerve endings means that there is an increased possibility for pain as well as pleasure.

There are a variety of ways that pleasure can be received from vaginal stimulation, including by masturbation, fingering (with or without a sexual partner, whether as foreplay or as a central activity), oral sex (cunnilingus), or by specific sex positions (such as the missionary position or the spoons sex position). Some women use sex toys, such as a vibrator or dildo, for vaginal pleasure. The clitoris additionally plays a part in vaginal stimulation, as it is a sex organ containing an abundance of nerve endings and is of multiplanar structure with a broad attachment to the pubic arch and extensive supporting tissue to the mons pubis and labia, centrally attached to the urethra and vagina. Clitoral tissue forms a tissue cluster with the vagina. The tissue is more extensive in some women than in others, which may contribute to orgasms experienced vaginally.

During sexual arousal, and particularly the stimulation of the clitoris, the walls of the vagina lubricate. This reduces friction or injury that can be caused by insertion of the penis into the vagina or other penetration of the vagina during sexual activity. With sexual arousal, the human vagina lengthens rapidly, to an average of about 4 in.(10 cm), but can continue to lengthen in response to pressure. As the woman becomes fully aroused, the vagina tents (last ²⁄₃) expands in length and width, while the cervix retracts. The elastic walls of the vagina stretch or contract, with support from the pelvic muscles, to the size of the inserted penis or other object, stimulating the penis and helping to cause the male to experience orgasm and ejaculation; this in turn enables fertilization.

An area in the vagina that may be an erogenous zone is the G-spot (also known as the Gräfenberg spot); it is typically defined as being located at the anterior wall of the vagina, about five centimeters in from the entrance. Some women experience intense pleasure, and sometimes an orgasm, if this area is stimulated during sexual activity. A G-spot orgasm may be responsible for female ejaculation, leading some doctors and researchers to believe that G-spot pleasure comes from the Skene's glands, a female homologue of the prostate, rather than any particular spot on the vaginal wall. Other researchers consider the connection between the Skene's glands and the G-spot to be weak. They contend that the Skene's glands do not appear to have receptors for touch stimulation, and that there is no direct evidence for their involvement. The G-spot's existence, and existence as a distinct structure, is still under dispute, as its location can vary from woman to woman, appears to be nonexistent in some women, and it is hypothesized to be an extension of the clitoris and therefore the reason for orgasms experienced vaginally.

**~x~**

Satoshi managed to jet down the important parts, while at the same time he was blushing as he felt awkward at getting a tutor on this subject in front of a girl though what they did was "strictly educational", and as the time now is lunch time, Satoshi decided to go prepare and invited Tsumugi to have lunch with her, which she accepted, and as he stood up, he froze, as he realized that he was aroused, and his shorts had a "straight tent", which she noticed it yet she didn't mind it and the younger boy frantically used his shirt's hem to cover the bulge on his shorts.

"AH!"

"Hm...?"

"Ah, crap!"

"What's wrong...oh."

"Sorry! It's...um...you see..."

"It's okay...I studied about THAT last year..."

"You sure you're..."

"It's okay...really."

Tsumugi smiled and assured to him that there is nothing to be embarrassed about, and gently took his hand and told him to relax, which he reluctantly did, and as she arranged the lecture notes, he noticed her sexy figure and this caused his erection to throb harder and he blushed deeper as he never felt this aroused and hoped that it would go away, and there he awkwardly walked and led Tsumugi downstairs and towards the dining room to have lunch.

**-x-**

A few days later at his school, Satoshi is in his class taking a long quiz which the topic is about the female reproductive system, and despite his blushing, he managed to answer nearly all of the questions and was among the first few to finish it and is allowed to leave the classroom where his classmates are waiting, and tried avoiding discussing about the subject, as he didn't want them to know he had a tutor in a form of an older girl, though he hoped that the next topic isn't about the male reproductive system.

In the next few days, Satoshi got his test results and passed it with high grades, and yet he is taken aback as the teacher announced that the next lecture would be about the male reproductive system and a long quiz will follow after a few more days.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this new chapter, though I had to put some of the notes regarding math lessons like Algebra, so as to justify how the lecture went on. Fortunately, for Mugi, she gets to see Satoshi's "private spot" as well as getting her first "feel", and this would no doubt make herself get interested in Satoshi, and while he managed to pass Chemistry and Math, he is going to have another "roller coaster ride" once she gets to tutor him with the next subject...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

Mugi gives Satoshi some more tutoring, this time the subjects involving on "Male Reproductive System", and this will cause more awkward moments and will put Satoshi to the test on how to "control" his body...mostly down south…


	6. Reproductive Health Lessons part 2

_**Tsumugi x Satoshi: Private Lessons**_

Okay, I got a review and this is enough for me to bring in the next chapter, which will focus on the male version of the HEALTH course last chapter showed Satoshi's "awkward moment", and Tsumugi noticed it in secret, and now she gets a bit of "wild ideas" on how to get closer to him and see if she can get to give him some "private lessons" that he would never forget.

Here's is chapter 6...

* * *

><p>At school, a few days later, Satoshi and his class were given a pointer to review about the male reproductive system, in which majority of the boys were looking forward to it while the girls were embarrassed at the thought of THAT being part of the long test, and Satoshi sighed as he is having another cram session at his house though he suddenly recalled that Tsumugi is going to visit the house to assist him in his review, and he blushed at the thought of her teaching him about the pointers to review and wondered what is it going to be like.<p>

"_I wonder what she would do if she finds out this pointer to review involves...a boy's "pee-pee"..._"

By then, classes ended and Satoshi packed his bags to leave though his male classmates said that they look forward to another subject to discuss, hopefully it be something like "sex education", which Satoshi sighed and rebutted them.

"Whoa...male reproductive system..."

"My favorite subject..."

"The penis..."

"Hope it includes the "erection" part..."

"I wonder if the next topic would include sex education..."

"Now that's something I'm looking forward to..."

"Yeah...I hope so..."

"Sex! Yahoo!"

By then Satoshi leaves the school and heads for home, mentally whining that Ritsu would surely tease him about that subject if brought in on a discussion over dinner.

**-x-**

At home, Ritsu snickered when she checked her younger brother's notebook and learned of the subjects that he intend to review for the long test, and teased him that he might do something perverted, resulting in a bickering between the Tainaka siblings despite Mrs. Tainaka trying to restore order to get the siblings to stop bickering.

"O-ho-ho-ho...quite awkward for you, huh?"

"Onee-chan!"

"I bet you're going to go "ka-boing" soon..."

"I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are..."

"Mom!"

"Ritsu! Satoshi! Stop this and eat your dinner!"

"Yes, mom..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

By then the bickering stopped and everyone had dinner and things went well peacefully before the family would settle on bed before the night ended.

**-x-**

A few days later, it was Saturday, and Satoshi is at his room with his notes spread on the bed as he is wondering where he should start and how to memorize the important parts until a knock on the door is heard and as he opened it, it was Ritsu, and with her is Tsumugi, and there she told Satoshi that she will help him on THAT particular subject, and as Ritsu is about to settle in to see and possibly tease her younger brother, Mio came and pulled her away so that Tsumugi and Satoshi can concentrate on the tutoring, and told Tsumugi that she and Ritsu will be going at Yui's house.

"Mugi, Satoshi...Ritsu and I are going to Yui's house..."

"Okay, take care..."

"Eh? But I want to stay!"

"You're younger brother won't be able to concentrate when you're around!"

"But..."

"No buts! let's go!"

"Aw..."

"Bye!"

Soon Tsumugi and Satoshi are alone and there she talked to the younger boy to make himself feel comfortable and soon he was at ease until she brought out a huge chart-like picture where the actual picture of the male genitalia is shown and there Tsumugi began tutoring Satoshi about the male organ which he began listening as the lecture is now underway.

**~x~**

**Epididymis**

The epididymis is part of the male reproductive system and is present in all male reptiles, birds, and mammals. It is a single, narrow, tightly-coiled tube (in adult humans, six to seven centi-meters in length) connecting the efferent ducts from the rear of each testicle to its vas deferens.

_Structure_

The epididymis can be divided into three main regions:

The head. The head of the epididymis receives spermatozoa via the efferent ducts of the mediastinium of the testis. It is characterized histologically by a thin myoepithelium. The concentration of the sperm here is dilute.

The body

The tail. This has a thicker myoepithelium than the head region, as it is involved in absorbing fluid to make the sperm more concentrated.

_Histology_

The epididymis is covered by a two layered pseudostratified epithelium. The epithelium is separated by a basement membrane from the connective tissue wall which has smooth muscle cells. The major cell types in the epithelium are:

Main cells: columnar cells that, with the basal cells, form the majority of the epithelium. These cells extend from the lumen to the basal lamina, They also have non-motile stereocilia, which are long and branching in the head region and shorter in the tail region. They also secrete carnitine, sialic acid, glycoproteins, and glycerylphosphorylcholine into the lumen.

Basal cells: shorter, pyramid-shaped cells which contact the basal lamina but taper off before their apical surfaces reach the lumen. These are thought to be undifferentiated precursors of principal cells.

_Stereocilia_

The stereocilia of the epididymis are structures which aid in absorption. They are long cytoplasmic projections that have no motility.

Unlike the stereocilia of the inner ear, which play a role in hearing, stereocilia in the epididymis are more like the long, absorptive microvilli of other epithelia. These membrane extensions increase the surface area of the cell, allowing for greater absorption and secretion.[4]

The stereocilia in the epididymis are shaped by an internal actin network with no microtubule structure, and unlike true cilia are non-motile.[5] Because sperm are initially nonmotile as they leave the seminiferous tubules, large volumes of fluid are secreted to propel them, aided by the cilia of the pathway, to the epididymis. The core function of the stereocilia is to resorb 90% of this fluid as the spermatozoa start to become motile. This absorption creates a fluid current that moves the immobile sperm from the seminiferous tubules to the epididymis. Spermatozoa do not reach full motility until they reach the vagina, where the alkaline pH is neutralized by acidic vaginal fluids.

_Development_

In the embryo, the epididymis develops from tissue that once formed the mesonephros, a primitive kidney found in many aquatic vertebrates. Persistence of the cranial end of the mesonephric duct will leave behind a remnant called the appendix of the epididymis. In addition, some mesonephric tubules can persist as the paradidymis, a small body caudal to the efferent ductules.

_Function_

Spermatozoa formed in the testis enter the caput epididymis, progress to the corpus, and finally reach the cauda region, where they are stored. Sperm entering the caput epididymis are incomplete—they lack the ability to swim forward (motility) and to fertilize an egg. It stores the sperm for 2–3 months. During their transit in the epididymis, sperm undergo maturation processes necessary for them to acquire these functions. Final maturation is completed in the female reproductive tract (capacitation).

During ejaculation, sperm flow from the lower portion of the epididymis (which functions as a storage reservoir). They have not been activated by products from the prostate gland, and they are unable to swim, but are transported via the peristaltic action of muscle layers within the vas deferens, and are mixed with the diluting fluids of the seminal vesicles and other accessory glands prior to ejaculation (forming semen).

The epithelial cells of the epididymis possess numerous apical modifications that are often referred to as stereocilia, as under the light microscope they look like cilia. However, as electron microscopy has revealed them to be structurally and functionally more similar to microvilli, some now refer to them as stereovilli.

**Vas Deferens**

The vas deferens , also called ductus deferens, is part of the male anatomy of many vertebrates; these vasa transport sperm from the epididymis to the ejaculatory ducts in anticipation of ejaculation.

_Structure_

There are two ducts, connecting the left and right epididymis to the ejaculatory ducts in order to move sperm. Each tube is about 30 centimeters (0.98 ft) long (in humans), 3 to 5 mm in diameter and is muscular (surrounded by smooth muscle). Its epithelium is lined by stereocilia.

_Blood supply_

The vas deferens is supplied by an accompanying artery (artery of vas deferens). This artery normally arises from the superior (sometimes inferior) vesical artery, a branch of the internal iliac artery.

_Function_

During ejaculation, the smooth muscle in the walls of the vas deferens contracts reflexively, thus propelling the sperm forward. This is also known as peristalsis. The sperm is transferred from the vas deferens into the urethra, collecting secretions from the male accessory sex glands such as the seminal vesicles, prostate gland and the bulbourethral glands, which form the bulk of semen.

_Clinical significance_

The procedure of deferentectomy, also known as a vasectomy, is a method of contraception in which the vasa deferentia are permanently cut, though in some cases it can be reversed. A modern variation, which is also known as a vasectomy even though it does not include cutting the vas, involves injecting an obstructive material into the ductus to block the flow of sperm.

Investigational attempts for male contraception have focused on the vas with the use of the intra vas device and reversible inhibition of sperm under guidance.

_Disease_

The vas deferens may be obstructed, or may be completely absent in a condition called as Congenital Absence of Vas Deferens ( CABD ), (the latter a potential feature of cystic fibrosis), causing male infertility. Acquired obstructions can occur due to infections. It can be overcome by testicular sperm extraction (TESE), Micro Epididymis Sperm Extraction ( MESA ), collecting sperm cells directly from the testicle or Epididymis .

**Seminal Vesicles**

The seminal vesicles (Latin: glandulae vesiculosae) or vesicular glands are a pair of simple tubular glands posteroinferior to the urinary bladder of some male mammals. Carnivores, marsupials, monotremes, and cetaceans do not have seminal vesicles. Seminal vesicles are located within the pelvis.

_Structure_

The seminal vesicles are a pair of glands that are positioned below the bladder and lateral to the ductus deferens. The seminal vesicles are arranged as a series of glands which drain into a central duct. The duct unites with the ductus deferens to form the ejaculatory duct.

The excretory duct of each seminal gland opens into the vas deferens as it enters the prostate gland.

Each seminal vesicle spans approximately 5 cm, though its full unfolded length is approximately 10 cm, but it is curled up inside the gland's structure.

_Development_

Each vesicle forms as an outpocketing of the wall of the ampulla of one vas deferens. The seminal vesicles develop as one of three structures of the male reproductive system that develops at the junction between the urethra and vas deferens. Both the urethra and vas deferens are derived from the mesonephric ducts, structures that develop from mesoderm.

_Histology_

Under microscopy, the seminal vesicles can be seen to have a mucosa, consisting of a lining of interspersed columnar cells and a laminar propria; and a thick muscular wall. The lumen of the glands is highly irregular and stores secretions from the glands of the vesicles. In detail:

The epithelia is stratified columnar in character, similar to other tissues in the male reproductive system.

The height of these columnar cells, and therefore activity, is dependent upon testosterone levels in the blood.

The lamina propria, containing underlying small blood vessels and lymphatics. Together with the epithelia, this is called the mucosa, and is arranged into convoluted folds, increasing the overall surface area

A muscular layer, consisting of an inner circular and outer longitudinal layer of smooth muscle, can also be found.

Spermatazoa may occasionally be found within the lumen of the glands, even though the vesicles are blind-ended in nature. This is thought to be because of slight reflux due to muscular contractions of the urethera during ejaculation.

**Seminal vesicles**

_Function_

The seminal vesicles secrete a significant proportion of the fluid that ultimately becomes semen. Lipofuscin granules from dead epithelial cells give the secretion its yellowish color. About 50-70% of the seminal fluid in humans originates from the seminal vesicles, but is not expelled in the first ejaculate fractions which are dominated by spermatozoa and zinc-rich prostatic fluid. The excretory duct of each seminal gland opens into the corresponding vas deferens as it enters the prostate gland. Seminal vesicle fluid is alkaline, resulting in human semen having a mildly alkaline pH. The alkalinity of semen helps neutralize the acidity of the vaginal tract, prolonging the lifespan of sperm. Acidic ejaculate (pH 7.2) may be associated with Ejaculatory duct obstruction. The vesicle produces a substance that causes the semen to become sticky/jelly-like after ejaculation.

The thick secretions from the seminal vesicles contain proteins, enzymes, fructose, mucus, vitamin C, flavins, phosphorylcholine and prostaglandins. The high fructose concentrations provide nutrient energy for the spermatozoa when stored in semen in the laboratory.

In vitro studies have shown that sperm expelled together with seminal vesicular fluid show poor motility and survival, and the sperm chromatin is less protected. Therefore the exact physiological importance of seminal vesicular fluid is not clear.

**Scrotum**

The scrotum is a dual-chambered protuberance of skin and muscle, present in some male mammals, that contains the testicles and is divided by a septum. It is an extension of the perineum, and is located between the penis and anus. In humans and some other mammals, the scrotum becomes covered with pubic hair at puberty.

The scrotum is biologically homologous to the labia majora in females.

_Function_

The function of the scrotum is to keep the temperature of the testes slightly lower than that of the rest of the human beings, the scrotum temperature should be about 35-36 degrees Celsius (95-96.8 degrees Fahrenheit), i.e. one to two degrees Celsius below the accepted normal body temperature of 37 degrees Celsius (98.6 degrees Fahrenheit). Higher temperatures may be damaging to sperm count. The temperature is controlled by the scrotum moving the testicles closer to the abdomen when the ambient temperature is cold, and farther away when it is hot. Moving the testes away from the abdomen and increasing the exposed surface area allow a faster dispersion of excess heat. This is done by means of contraction and relaxation of the cremaster muscle in the abdomen and the dartos fascia (muscular tissue under the skin) in the scrotum.

However, this may not be the main function of the scrotum. The volume of sperm produced by the testes is small (0.1-0.2 ml).[clarification needed] It has been suggested that if testes were situated within the abdominal cavity that they would be subjected to the regular changes in abdominal pressure that are exerted by the abdominal muscles. This squeezing and relaxing would result in the more rapid emptying of the testes and epididymis of sperm before the spermatozoa were matured sufficiently for fertilization. Some mammals — elephants and marine mammals, for example – do keep their testes within the abdomen and there may be mechanisms to prevent this inadvertent emptying.

Contraction of the abdominal muscles, and changes in intra-abdominal pressure, can often lift and lower the testicles within the scrotum. Contraction of the muscle fibers of the dartos tunic (or fascia) is completely involuntary and results in the appearance of increased wrinkling and thickening of the scrotal skin. The testicles are not directly attached to the skin of the scrotum, so this dartos contraction results in their sliding toward the abdomen. They also, in some men, can be lifted the same way by tightening the anus and pelvic muscles, doing Kegel exercises.

Although the ideal temperature for sperm growth varies between species, it usually appears, in warm-blooded species, to be a bit cooler than internal body temperature, making the scrotum necessary. Since this leaves the testicles vulnerable in many species, there is some debate on the evolutionary advantage of such a system. One theory is that the impregnation of females who are ill is less likely when sperm is highly sensitive to elevated body temperatures. An alternative explanation is to protect the testes from jolts and compressions associated with an active lifestyle. Animals that have stately movements – such as elephants, whales, and marsupial moles – have internal testes and no scrotum.

**Penis**

The human penis is an external male sexual organ. It is a reproductive, intromittent organ that additionally serves as the urinal duct. The main parts are the root (radix); the body (corpus); and the epithelium of the penis including the shaft skin and the foreskin covering the glans penis. The body of the penis is made up of three columns of tissue: two corpora cavernosa on the dorsal side and corpus spongiosum between them on the ventral side. The human male urethra passes through the prostate gland, where it is joined by the ejaculatory duct, and then through the penis. The urethra traverses the corpus spongiosum, and its opening, the meatus, lies on the tip of the glans penis. It is a passage both for urine and for the ejaculation of semen.

The penis is homologous to the clitoris. An erection is the stiffening and rising of the penis, which occurs during sexual arousal, though it can also happen in non-sexual situations. The most common form of genital alteration is circumcision, removal of part or all of the foreskin for various cultural, religious, and more rarely, medical reasons. There is controversy surrounding circumcision.

While results vary across studies, the consensus is that the average erect human penis is approximately 12.9–15 cm (5.1–5.9 in) in length with 95% of adult males falling within the interval 10.7–19.1 cm (4.2–7.5 in). Neither patient age nor size of the flaccid penis accurately predicts erectile length.

_Anatomy_

_Parts_

Root of the penis (radix): It is the attached part, consisting of the bulb of penis in the middle and the crus of penis, one on either side of the bulb. It lies within the superficial perineal pouch.

Body of the penis (corpus): It has two surfaces: dorsal (posterosuperior in the erect penis), and ventral or urethral (facing downwards and backwards in the flaccid penis). The ventral surface is marked by a groove in a lateral direction.

Epithelium of the penis consists of the shaft skin, the foreskin, and the preputial mucosa on the inside of the foreskin and covering the glans penis.

_Structure_

The human penis is made up of three columns of tissue: two corpora cavernosa lie next to each other on the dorsal side and one corpus spongiosum lies between them on the ventral side.

The enlarged and bulbous-shaped end of the corpus spongiosum forms the glans penis, which supports the foreskin, or prepuce, a loose fold of skin that in adults can retract to expose the glans. The area on the underside of the penis, where the foreskin is attached, is called the frenum, or frenulum. The rounded base of the glans is called the corona. The perineal raphe is the noticeable line along the underside of the penis.

_Anatomical diagram of a human penis_

The urethra, which is the last part of the urinary tract, traverses the corpus spongiosum, and its opening, known as the meatus, lies on the tip of the glans penis. It is a passage both for urine and for the ejaculation of semen. Sperm are produced in the testes and stored in the attached epididymis. During ejaculation, sperm are propelled up the vas deferens, two ducts that pass over and behind the bladder. Fluids are added by the seminal vesicles and the vas deferens turns into the ejaculatory ducts, which join the urethra inside the prostate gland. The prostate as well as the bulbourethral glands add further secretions, and the semen is expelled through the penis.

The raphe is the visible ridge between the lateral halves of the penis, found on the ventral or underside of the penis, running from the meatus (opening of the urethra) across the scrotum to the perineum (area between scrotum and anus).

The human penis differs from those of most other mammals, as it has no baculum, or erectile bone, and instead relies entirely on engorgement with blood to reach its erect state. It cannot be withdrawn into the groin, and it is larger than average in the animal kingdom in proportion to body mass.

_Development_

The glans of the penis is homologous to the clitoral glans; the corpora cavernosa are homologous to the body of the clitoris; the corpus spongiosum is homologous to the vestibular bulbs beneath the labia minora; the scrotum, homologous to the labia minora and labia majora; and the foreskin, homologous to the clitoral hood. The raphe does not exist in females, because there, the two halves are not connected.

_Penile growth and puberty_

On entering puberty, the penis, scrotum and testicles will begin to develop. During the process, pubic hair grows above and around the penis. A large-scale study assessing penis size in thousands of 17–19 year old males found no difference in average penis size between 17 year olds and 19 year olds. From this, it can be concluded that penile growth is typically complete not later than age 17, and possibly earlier.

_Physiological functions_

_Urination_

In males, the expulsion of urine from the body is done through the penis. The urethra drains the bladder through the prostate gland where it is joined by the ejaculatory duct, and then onward to the penis. At the root of the penis (the proximal end of the corpus spongiosum) lies the external sphincter muscle. This is a small sphincter of striated muscle tissue and is in healthy males under voluntary control. Relaxing the urethra sphincter allows the urine in the upper urethra to enter the penis proper and thus empty the urinary bladder.

_Man urinating in a public toilet_

Physiologically, urination involves coordination between the central, autonomic, and somatic nervous systems. In infants, some elderly individuals, and those with neurological injury, urination may occur as an involuntary reflex. Brain centers that regulate urination include the pontine micturition center, periaqueductal gray, and the cerebral cortex. During erection, these centers block the relaxation of the sphincter muscles, so as to act as a physiological separation of the excretory and reproductive function of the penis, and stopping sperm from entering the upper portion of the urethra during ejaculation.

The part of the urethra in the penis has no muscles, and this serves no physiological function beyond that of a duct. Small amounts of urine usually remaining in the distal portion of the urethra, seeping out after the voluntary expulsion of urine is over. The distal section of the urethra does however allow a human male to direct the stream of urine by holding the penis. In cultures where more than a minimum of clothing is worn, the penis allows the male to urinate while standing without removing much of the clothing, a fact highly appreciated in these circumstances. Females usually sit or squat to urinate and often have to remove some garments in the process.

_**Erection**_

An erection is the stiffening and rising of the penis, which occurs during sexual arousal, though it can also happen in non-sexual situations. The primary physiological mechanism that brings about erection is the autonomic dilation of arteries supplying blood to the penis, which allows more blood to fill the three spongy erectile tissue chambers in the penis, causing it to lengthen and stiffen. The now-engorged erectile tissue presses against and constricts the veins that carry blood away from the penis. More blood enters than leaves the penis until an equilibrium is reached where an equal volume of blood flows into the dilated arteries and out of the constricted veins; a constant erectile size is achieved at this equilibrium.

Erection facilitates sexual intercourse though it is not essential for various other sexual activities.

_Erection angle_

Although many erect penises point upwards (see illustration), it is common and normal for the erect penis to point nearly vertically upwards or nearly vertically downwards or even horizontally straight forward, all depending on the tension of the suspensory ligament that holds it in position.

The following table shows how common various erection angles are for a standing male, out of a sample of 1,564 males aged 20 through 69. In the table, zero degrees is pointing straight up against the abdomen, 90 degrees is horizontal and pointing straight forward, while 180 degrees would be pointing straight down to the feet. An upward pointing angle is most common.

_**Ejaculation**_

Ejaculation is the ejection of semen (usually carrying sperm) from the male reproductory tract, and is usually accompanied by orgasm. It is usually the final stage and natural objective of male sexual stimulation, and an essential component of natural conception. In rare cases, ejaculation occurs because of prostatic disease. Ejaculation may also occur spontaneously during sleep (a nocturnal emission or "wet dream"). Anejaculation is the condition of being unable to ejaculate. Dysejaculation is ejaculation that is painful or uncomfortable.

A usual precursor to ejaculation is the sexual arousal of the male, leading to the erection of the penis, though not every arousal nor erection leads to ejaculation. Penile sexual stimulation during masturbation or vaginal, anal or oral sexual activity may provide the necessary stimulus for a man to achieve orgasm and ejaculation. With regard to intravaginal ejaculation latency time, men typically reach orgasm 5–7 minutes after the start of penile-vaginal intercourse, taking into account their desires and those of their partners, but 10 minutes is also a common intravaginal ejaculation latency time. A prolonged stimulation either through foreplay (kissing, petting and direct stimulation of erogenous zones before penetration during intercourse) or stroking (during masturbation) leads to a good amount of arousal and production of pre-ejaculatory fluid. While the presence of sperm in pre-ejaculatory fluid is thought to be rare, sperm from an earlier ejaculation, still present in the urethra, may be picked up by pre-ejaculatory fluid. In addition, infectious agents (including HIV) often can be present in pre-ejaculate.

Premature ejaculation is when ejaculation occurs before the desired time. If a man is unable to ejaculate in a timely manner after prolonged sexual stimulation, in spite of his desire to do so, it is called delayed ejaculation or anorgasmia. An orgasm that is not accompanied by ejaculation is known as a dry orgasm.

When a man has achieved a sufficient level of stimulation, ejaculation begins. At that point, under the control of the sympathetic nervous system, semen containing sperm is produced (emission). The semen is ejected through the urethra with rhythmic contractions. These rhythmic contractions are part of the male orgasm. They are generated by the bulbospongiosus muscle under the control of a spinal reflex at the level of the spinal nerves S2-4 via the pudendal nerve. The typical male orgasm lasts several seconds.

After the start of orgasm, pulses of semen begin to flow from the urethra, reach a peak discharge and then diminish in flow. The typical orgasm consists of 10 to 15 contractions, although the man is unlikely to be consciously aware of that many. Once the first contraction has taken place, ejaculation will continue to completion as an involuntary process. At this stage, ejaculation cannot be stopped. The rate of contractions gradually slows during the orgasm. Initial contractions occur at an average interval of 0.6 seconds with an increasing increment of 0.1 seconds per contraction. Contractions of most men proceed at regular rhythmic intervals for the duration of the orgasm. Many men also experience additional irregular contractions at the conclusion of the orgasm.

Ejaculation begins during the first or second contraction of orgasm. For most men the first spurt occurs during the second contraction. The first or second spurt is typically the largest and can contain 40 percent or more of the total ejaculate volume. After this peak the flow of each pulse diminishes. When the flow ends, the muscle contractions of the orgasm continue with no additional semen discharge. A small sample study of seven men showed an average of 7 spurts of semen (range between 5 and 10) followed by an average of 10 more contractions with no semen expelled (range between 5 and 23). This study also found a high correlation between number of spurts of semen and total ejaculate volume, i.e., larger semen volumes resulted from additional pulses of semen rather than larger individual spurts.

Alfred Kinsey measured the distance of ejaculation, in "some hundred" of men. In three-quarters of men, the semen exuded from the penis, "In other males the semen may be propelled from a matter of some inches to a foot or two, or even as far as five or six (rarely eight) feet". Masters and Johnson report ejaculation distance to be not greater than 30–60 cm. Distance of ejaculation however, has nothing to do with sexual functioning, as during penetration of penis in vagina the distance of ejaculation plays no role. Dribbling of semen from the penis is usually sufficient for impregnation.

_Refractory period_

Most men experience a refractory period immediately following an orgasm, during which time they are unable to achieve another erection, and a longer period again before they are capable of achieving another ejaculation. During this time a male feels a deep and often pleasurable sense of relaxation, usually felt in the groin and thighs. The duration of the refractory period varies considerably, even for a given individual. Age affects the recovery time, with younger men typically recovering faster than older men, though not universally so.

However, some men are able to achieve sufficient sexual arousal immediately after ejaculation, and others may have refractory periods of fewer than 15 minutes. A short recovery period may allow them to seamlessly continue sexual play from one ejaculation to sexual stimulation in preparation for the next. However, other men are averse to stimulation during the early part of the refractory period.

There are men who are able to achieve multiple orgasms, with or without the typical sequence of ejaculation and refractory period. Some of those men report not noticing refractory periods, or are able to maintain erection by "sustaining sexual activity with a full erection until they passed their refractory time for orgasm when they proceeded to have a second or third orgasm".

_Volume_

_Ejaculation example_

The force and amount of semen that will be ejected during an ejaculation will vary widely between men and may contain between 0.1 and 10 milliliters. (By way of comparison, note that a teaspoon is 5 ml and a tablespoon holds 15 ml.) Adult semen volume is affected by the time that has passed since the previous ejaculation; larger semen volumes are seen with greater durations of abstinence. The duration of the stimulation leading up to the ejaculation can affect the volume. Abnormally low volume is known as hypospermia. One of the possible underlying causes of low volume or complete lack of semen is ejaculatory duct obstruction. It is normal for the amount of semen to diminish with age.

**~x~**

Satoshi is blushing after listening to the lecture, and as he stood up to stretch himself, he realized that he is only in his shorts and not wearing a brief, hence his erection awakened again and even slipped out and partially exposing it, though Tsumugi smiled and assured to him that it is okay, and a naughty idea formed in her mind and told Satoshi to remove his shorts claiming that this will be part of the lecture, and despite his reluctance, he did so as he felt that she knows what she is doing.

Tsumugi glanced at Satoshi's arousal, noting that it was of average size and that his area was fully shaved, and picking up a stick, she pointed out the various parts on his arousal, while at the same time she used her fingers to "point out" the "important parts", and in turn arouses the younger boy, feeling pleasure slowly building up. Then Tsumugi encircled Satoshi's erection with her right hand and slowly rubbed it up and down while "explaining" the details to him, which she willed himself to listen to her.

At the same time Tsumugi tells Satoshi about the phases of "arousal", which little by little he seemed to understood it while at the same time the pleasurable feeling is getting over him. As the minutes passed by, Satoshi is being overwhelmed by the pleasurable sensation she is doing to him, and there she asks him if he is feeling anything, which he said that he felt a "pressure" is coming from his penis, and there she detailed to him about the "moment" where ejaculation is imminent.

Soon Satoshi felt the "sensation" and with a few more rubbing, Satoshi attained his "first time", and there he "released himself" and saw his penis shooting out his "load", and there she explained to him about it in a lecture-style dialogue, while at the same time he felt the pleasurable feeling which for the first time, he felt good, and after that, he composed himself while Tsumugi finished the lecture and told him all the important details. He blushed as he felt that he "violated" her though she assured that he did not.

After that he got dressed while she took a tissue to clean up the "mess" and by then the two went down to have lunch.

**-x-**

By Monday, it was long test, and Satoshi answered most of the questions and though he managed to ace the test, he accidentally recalled the "moments" he had with Tsumugi and he got aroused, and had to concentrate on the test and leave, which he managed to finish it while using his bag to cover the bulge on his pants, and leaves the classroom and wait for time to pass before his organ softened up.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this new chapter, though I had to put some of the notes regarding the Male Reproductive System, and there he got his "first taste" of having his "first time" even though it was "strictly educational", but later on passed the subject and now things will take a different turn as he is going to have another "roller coaster ride" once she gets to tutor him with the next subject...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

Mugi gives Satoshi some more tutoring, but at the same time he unintentionally goes on a date with her, while a villain for this fic is about to be introduced…


	7. A Date With Tsumugi

_**Tsumugi x Satoshi: Private Lessons**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_

**K-On!** is owned by **Kakifly** and **Kyoto Animation**

* * *

><p>Okay, I got a pair of reviews and this is enough for me to bring in the next chapter, which will take a different turn after a few chapters of Tsumugi tutoring Satoshi at his house, and this time the two "lead stars" will go outdoors and go on an unexpected date even though the tutoring is still there, and in this chapter a villain will be introduced here, who will get to act as Satoshi's "foil".<p>

Here's is chapter 7...

* * *

><p>At school, a few days later, Satoshi and his class were given the results of their recent long quiz, and surprisingly, he was among those who passed, having high scores, and he sighed in relief now that he won't have to worry about going to another cram session since he managed to pass Math and chemistry. During recess, his classmates spoke with him and are commenting on how they wish that they get to discuss about Sex Education, wanting to hear about the topics though Satoshi opted to stay out of it, not wanting to get aroused after a recent bout when Tsumugi was with him.<p>

"Hey, Tainaka, Suzuki..."

"What?"

"Hope the next subject gets a level-up..."

"What do you mean?"

"What are you...?"

"We just got a discussion about the male and female sex organs..."

"So...?"

"Let's hope we get a topic like Sex Education!"

"You hentai! Leave me out of that topic!"

Satoshi's classmates were baffled seeing he has no interest and started to accuse him of being a "homosexual" seeing that he is not interested in topics involving girls, which he went defensive and stated that he is not a "maniac" and told his classmates to have respect for girls, and just then a teacher came and overheard the discussion and began giving a stern sermon to the boys for their behavior while Satoshi is spared and left.

Much later, Satoshi and his class were having lessons on English, and he was having a bit of a hard time in coping with the subject and soon they were told that in the next seven days an oral examination would take place and Satoshi sighed as he'll have to find a way to ace the pointers, and he knew that Ritsu is out of the question seeing that she herself disliked the subject and the younger Tainaka sibling waited for the next few hours before classes ended.

**-x-**

**_Saturday..._**

Satoshi is at a fast food restaurant, eating a burger and french fries while at the same time glancing at the results of the test papers he got from his teachers, where it shows that he passed Health subject, in which he had a high score. Moreover, the recent subjects where the long quizzes took place also yielded positive results, and now he is back on track academically, hence he won't have to worry about getting a sermon from his dad.

"At least I'm saved for now..."

Satoshi is sipping his drink when he suddenly recalled the times that Tsumugi is with her, and the "other moments" which caused him some awkward tensions, and he shook his head so as he won't have to recall more that would cause him to get aroused. He didn't know why, but he was subconsciously starting to get interested in Tsumugi though he mentally tries to deny it, as he respected Ritsu's friends, and he did not want to have any malicious intent on Tsumugi herself.

"Why am I getting drawn to her...?"

By then, Tsumugi came across and is quite surprised to see Satoshi here and the two teens greeted each other, which began a series of conversations, and soon he showed her the results of the recent quizzes which she is pleased that Satoshi was able to handle them and told him that he will soon handle the other upcoming tests in no time, and smiled seeing that he looked cute, causing Satoshi to blush.

"My...that's good...it shows that you are able to handle them well..."

"Yeah...it's all thanks to you..."

"I guess I can be a pretty good tutor..."

"Well..."

"If you keep studying like this...you could get higher marks..."

"Really...?"

"Yes, really...you are a good boy..."

"Um...ah..."

As the two teens continued to eat their snacks, Tsumugi slowly got close to Satoshi and became affectionate towards him, and asked him what he is doing from this point, in which he said that since his classmates have other plans, he decided to stroll along the mall, as well as going to an arcade. For Tsumugi, this was new to her since she rarely goes at "ordinary places" due to her parents' upbringing, and asks if she can hang out with him.

"So...what are your plans?"

"Well...I'm supposed to hang out with my classmates at the mall and arcade..."

"Mall? Arcade?"

"Yeah...but they backed out at the last moment, so I thought of going there alone and..."

"..."

"Tsumugi-san?"

"Satoshi-kun...can I hang out with you?"

"Seriously...?"

Satoshi blushed further, as this would be the first time that he is hanging out with a girl, and because of this, he is unsure what to do, and how to show her around as he never gone out on a date before, and asked Tsumugi is it's okay with her to hang out with him, and Tsumugi gently told him that it is okay since he is Ritsu's younger brother and that they are friends, and those words calmed the younger boy and decided to accept the offer and the two teens leave the fast food restaurant as Tsumugi sent a text message to Ritsu that she will be taking Satoshi to a mall to hang out with him.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, the two teens arrived, and Satoshi was taken aback upon seeing Tsumugi sighing in delight as this was her first time going to an arcade, and began going around checking out the various games it showed. Satoshi blinked his eyes as he never thought that she would be THIS thrilled to come here, which made him wondered what kind of social life she had outside of school, despite being told by Ritsu that she came from a wealthy family background.

"_I heard from what onee-chan told me...but this I did not expect...is she...lonely...in a social way?_"

There Tsumugi asked Satoshi about the various machines she saw, and he told her what they are, and how they are bring played, slowly developing a connection with her seeing that she was acting like any normal teenagers do and developed a good bonding with her.

"What is that thing with the steering wheel?"

"A racing machine..."

"What about that thing with a rod?"

"That's a fishing game..."

"Can I try that one?"

"A racing game?"

"Yes..."

"Um...okay..."

Satoshi took her to a racing game where he thought her how to play it, and she became thrilled at trying her first game, and though she made a lot of misses, she was still having fun, and then he took her to a fighting game where he thought her how to play a certain character, and soon she got the hang of it and her playing lasted for five minutes before losing. Then they went to a vending machine where she fancies a stuffed toy and there Satoshi teaches her how to acquire it, which she failed. However, Satoshi took his try and succeeded, winning the stuffed toy for her and she was pleased. She thanked him and Satoshi decided to take her around the mall for window-shopping so she can enjoy herself.

"Wow!"

"Here you go..."

"Thank you, Satoshi-kun..."

"Er...your welcome..."

"So, where to next...?"

"How about we go around the mall...?"

"Really? Thank you!"

"Y-you're welcome..."

**-x-**

At the library, Mio and Yui are startled as Ristu shrieked after reading her text message on the cellphone, and when Mio asked what wrong, she slowly showed her cellphone to her two friends, and both Mio and Yui are taken aback upon reading the text message, in which the three girls are taken aback as the message for Ritsu stated that she and Satoshi are hanging out at a mall, which Yui thinks that it's a date.

"EEEEHHH?"

"Ri-chan!"

"What's wrong, Ritsu?"

"L-look!"

"Wow!"

"Mugi...she's hanging out with Satoshi?"

"It's a date! A date!"

"That can't be possible!"

Ritsu was a bit worried though Mio assured to her that Satoshi is in good hands since Tsumugi is with her, but then Yui suggested that Satoshi might take Tsumugi to "some place" and make out with her, where her "thought balloon" appeared and it showed Satoshi is "necking" Tsumugi, which caused Mio to berate Yui for making such nonsense, and Ritsu wondered if Satoshi is thinking that he is on a date as this is the first time he is hanging out wit a girl, but Mio told the two girls to focus on studying, which Ritsu and Yui did so.

**-x-**

Back at the mall, Tsumugi and Satoshi are leaving, and she had a very happy look as she get to spend the day with someone, and is pleased that it was Satoshi, and likewise he is glad to spend the day with her, as he finds her very fun to hang out with, though he wondered what Ritsu's reaction would be like if she finds out. By then the two teens are about to part ways, and she asks him if he has any academic probles, which he said that he is going to have an oral examination in English, and Tsumugi volunteered to help him.

"You're having an oral examination on English?"

"Yeah..."

"Hmm..."

"?"

"Okay! I'll help you! Let's meet tomorrow!"

"Really...?"

"Yes..."

"Thanks..."

Satoshi thanked her for the offer as she sets the date for their meeting tomorrow, and she hugged him as a way to thank him for giving her a good time, which he blushed as well as he get to smeel her scent, which is pleasant while he unknowingly hugged her in return, wanting to feel her around him. However, both teens did not notice that someone is watching them, and a pair of eyes are aimed towards Satoshi, which turned into a glare before the figure disappeared among the crowd as Tsumugi and Satoshi parted ways.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this new chapter, and this time the story comes underway after several chapters of "educational tutoring", which the two lead stars are slowly getting to know each other well, and just as Satoshi is having a good time hanging out with Tsumugi in an "unofficial" date, someone appeared and set its eyes on them, particularly at Satoshi, hence the introduction of this fic's possible villain...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

Tsumugi talks and takes Satoshi at her place for an additonal tutoring, until this fic's villain is finally introduced, and becomes Satoshi's "foil"…


	8. Visiting The Kotobuki House

**_Tsumugi x Satoshi: Private Lessons_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**

**K-On!** is owned by **Kakifly**

* * *

><p>Okay, I got a pair of reviews and this is enough for me to bring in the next chapter, which will take a different turn after a few chapters of Tsumugi tutoring Satoshi at his house, and this time the two "lead stars" will go outdoors and go on an unexpected date even though the tutoring is still there, and in this chapter a villain will be introduced here, who will get to act as Satoshi's "foil" in the upcoming chapters.<p>

Here's is chapter 6...

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Sunday...<em>**

At the Tainaka house, Satoshi showed to his family the results of the recent long quiz, and surprisingly, he was among those who passed, having high scores, and Mr. Tainaka sighed in relief now that he won't have to worry about his son going to another cram session since he managed to pass Math and chemistry. Ritsu is also pleased, yet she noticed him preparing himself as he is about to leave in a few minutes, and there she guessed that he is set to meet with Tsumugi, and there she teases him about their "date" yesterday, resulting in the two siblings bickering among themselves.

"Ohhh..."

"What?"

"Meeting with Mugi-chan...?"

"Yes..."

"Off on another date?"

"What? No, it's not like that!"

"Oh-ho-ho-ho...my baby brother has a thing for older girls..."

"You got the wrong idea!"

"My...you've gotten "manly" in such a short time..."

Satoshi's parents were baffled as they know that Satoshi is not seeing anyone at the moment and there Ritsu told them about Tsumugi, and they are surprised to see their son having an interest in an older girl, which Satoshi blushed but rebutted their claims. His dad then patted Satoshi on his shoulders advising him not to rush and try to get to know more about Tsumugi, and this made the younger Tainaka child blush even more.

"No need to be embarrassed, son..."

"Dad...not you too...!"

"It's normal to see a girl..."

"But..."

"Try not to rush...you have all the time in the world..."

"You got the wrong idea!"

"Make sure she knows you like her and maybe she'll..."

"DAD!"

Ritsu then teased her brother that Tsumugi is not just an ordinary teenage girl and told him to "protect" her, which made him blush further before deciding to leave the house, and the Tainaka family bids him good luck, before they resumed their Sunday activities, wondering what Satoshi would be doing today as he gets to go out with Tsumugi.

**-x-**

**_Later in the day..._**

Satoshi is at a fast food restaurant, eating a burger and french fries while at the same time looking at the Japanese-English dictionary which he borrowed from the school library yesterday, and he is trying hard to learn some pointers, yet he couldn't get along the way, and he wondered if there is someone he could approach, seeing that half of his class are having the same problem, and now he is considering asking Mio for some assistance, only to realize that she and Ritsu are probably seeing each other to "kill some time".

"_Guess that's rules out Mio-san..._"

By then, Tsumugi came across and is quite surprised to see Satoshi arriving earlier than expected, and the two teens greeted each other, which began a series of conversations, and in turn led to another offer from Tsumugi to assist Satoshi in his studies, though he is getting shy and embarrassed after recalling what happened last time, and yet he slowly realized that she may be the only one who can help him in his current curricular predicament.

"...so that's your problem..?"

"Er...yes..."

"I see..."

"It's okay if you're not interested..."

"Hmm?"

"..."

"Let's eat first..."

"O-Okay..."

As the two teens continued to eat their snacks, Tsumugi slowly got close to Satoshi and became affectionate towards him, and decided to help him out with his current study pointers and invited him to her house, which Satoshi blushed as this would be the first time he would go to a girl's house, unaware of her financial status, and is unsure whether he should accept Tsumugi's invitation or not.

"Eh? You mean...?"

"Yes...you can come to my house..."

"But...are you...?"

"It's okay..."

"..."

"Don't worry about it..."

"O-okay..."

"Then it's settled..."

Tsumugi gently told him that it is okay since he is Ritsu's younger brother and that they are friends, and those words calmed the younger boy and decided to accept the offer and the two teens leave the fast food restaurant as Tsumugi sent a text message to Ritsu that she will be taking Satoshi to her house for some "study sessions".

**-x-**

Several minutes later, the two teens arrived, and Satoshi was taken aback upon seeing the the exterior of the Kotobuki manor, and there he discovered that she and her family are wealthy and he is intimidated by it, becoming more and more shier at the minute, yet Tsumugi smiled and assured to him that she is still the same Tsumugi he and Ritsu have known, and gently prodded him to come inside, which he nodded and followed her inside the manor. He wondered if Ritsu is aware of Tsumugi's financial status as she never mentioned to him though he realizes that she didn't since he never query his elder sister about her friends' lives.

Once inside, Satoshi sat on the sofa as Tsumugi went to her room to change clothes, and there one of the maids approached Satoshi and asked him what would he like, and though he politely declined, the maids insisted as this was Tsumugi's instructions, so he ended up suggesting a glass of fresh milk, and within an minute he was given a glass of milk which he drank it. After that he waited for Tsumugi to come down and he wondered what he should do at this time, still shy over the fact that this is the first time he visited a girl's house.

By then, Tsumugi's butler, Saito, came and began befriending the younger boy, talking to him to keep him entertained and to relieve him of his anxiety, pleased that Tsumugi has brought home a friend, and that Satoshi is the first boy to come here, in which the younger boy slowly felt at ease as he is talking with the butler, seeing a friendly connection with him due to his "knowledgeable conversation" with him.

"...and so that's that..."

"I see..."

"You're the first boy oujo-sama brought here..."

"Y-yeah..."

"Though you're quite younger than I expected..."

"Eh? Really...?"

"If her parents were here, they may think you're her suitor..."

"Eh?"

By then Tsumugi came down and is dressed in her house clothes and invited Satoshi to come to her room, which he blushed at the thought yet she gently assured to him that it is okay, and he reluctantly followed her to her room, with Saito smiling, sensing that there is a possibility that the friendship between Tsumugi and Satoshi may go deeper than that despite the slight age difference, though he wondered what Tsumugi's parents would react if they see their daughter brought a boy home, as it turns out that the Kotobuki parents are at Finland at this time.

**-x-**

Inside Tsumugi's room, Tsumugi brought out a refined Japanese-English dictionary and began to tutor Satoshi on English, which appeared tedious at first but with some gentle handling, Satoshi was slowly able to cope and catch up, and the lesson steadily went well, though she stressed that she will give him free tutoring in the next week, and advised him to visit her at her home in the next weekend, which he shyly nodded. By then Tsumugi excused herself as she goes downstairs to use the toilet and told him to wait here, and as Satoshi is left alone, he took the dictionary and rehearsed what she taught him a while ago, trying to ace the lessons she gave him.

At the toilet, Tsumugi had an accident and slipped, splitting her legs and accidentally broke her hymen, and the maids rushed to assist her, and they did not notice that Tsumugi's strict uncle came and told everyone in the mansion that Mr. Kotobuki left him in charge until the Kotobuki parents returned, and asked Saito how everything is doing, and there one of the maids accidentally told him of what happened, and the uncle went to Tsumugi's room to see Satoshi reading the Dictionary and there he confronted the younger boy.

"You!"

"Me?"

"What bring you here? And how dare you come inside my niece's room?"

"I'm a friend of Tsumugi-san...she invited me here to tutor me..."

"You dare lie to me?"

"N-no...I'm not..."

"You can't fool me, you lowly commoner!"

"B-but..."

Satoshi was intimidated by the stern voice of the uncle, and honestly answered the queries and told him that he and Tsumugi are just friends, however Tsumugi's uncle grabbed the younger boy by his collar and told him he has no right coming here and is not "fit" to be a friend of Tsumugi, nor he has a right to be associating with her, and slapped him hard before dragging him downstairs and threw him on the floor, and ordered Saito to throw him out of the house, and when Saito tried to reason with him, the rather cruel uncle reminded the butler of his place, and Saito gently carried Satoshi out of the house, just as Tsumugi came and saw what her uncle did to Satoshi resulting in an argument between the uncle and niece.

"Uncle!"

"How dare you bring a commoner her...your actions deeply shames the Kotobuki family line!"

"Satoshi is my classmate's brother! I'm only helping him in his studies!"

"Don't talk to me in that tone, young lady! You will not see that trash again!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"You can't!"

"Ungrateful brat!"

In a rather display of "strict authority", the uncle slapped Tsumugi on her face and told her that she has no right to "rebel" and has grounded her, in which she will go home straight after classes and will not engage in any curricular activities, and she rant towards her room, crying, and the maids became fearful of him as well as being fearful of losing their jobs, hence they couldn't bring themselves to stand up against him.

**-x-**

At the Tainaka house, Ritsu is surprised to see Satoshi having a swelled face, with a bruised lip and there he cried as he told her of what happened, and when Ritsu called Tsumugi, she became more shocked upon hearing her crying and told her what happened, and there Ritsu told Tsumugi that they need to go to school on Monday to discuss on what to do next, and how to tell Tsumugi's parents of what the uncle did to her.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this new chapter, and this time the story comes underway after several chapters of "educational tutoring", which the two lead stars are slowly getting to know each other well, and just as Satoshi is having a good time getting "extra lessons", Tsumugi's uncle entered the fray and treated him and Tsumugi badly, hence the introduction of this fic's possible villain...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

Tsumugi talks with her fellow K-On and discusses on how to tell her parents of the cruel treatment her uncle gave her and Satoshi, while at the same time she struggles to sneak around and help Satoshi with his studies while another confrontation between her uncle and Satoshi ensues…


	9. Vile Uncle

**_Tsumugi x Satoshi: Private Lessons_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**

**K-On!** is owned by **Kakifly**

* * *

><p>Okay, I got a pair of reviews and this is enough for me to bring in the next chapter, which will take a different turn after a few chapters of Tsumugi tutoring Satoshi at his house, and this time the two "lead stars" will get in to a situation, and in this chapter a villain will be introduced here, who will get to act as Satoshi's "foil" in the upcoming chapters.<p>

Here's is chapter 9...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Monday...<span>_**

At the Tainaka house, Satoshi showed to his family the results of the abuse he got from Tsumugi's uncle, and while the Tainaka parents are ready to press charges, Ristu persuaded them to wait until she gets word from Tsumugi about the circumstance and to see if Tsumugi's uncle is willing to apologize for his actions, which Mr. Tainaka sees this as useless seeing how his son was treated and wished to speak to Tsumugi about this since she was the one who brought Satoshi to her home.

"I say we go to the police station and file charges!"

"I agree! Satoshi...you're a man...you need to stand up to this kind of adversity!"

"..."

"Mom, dad...we should wait..."

"Why?"

"We need to get Mugi's side first before we do anything..."

"Fine...but I rather that I speak with her first..."

"Okay..."

After that, Ristu went to school and several minutes later, she arrived at the club room of the Light Music Club where Yui, Mio and Azusa are there with Tsumugi in the center, and Ristu is surprised to see the visible swelling on her cheek and there Tsumugi told the others what happened, and Ritsu suggested that Tsumugi tell her parents about what happened, which the others agreed to the suggestion but were told that the Kotobuki parents are currently at Finland and won't be home for about three days.

"Eh? You're parents are at Finland?"

"Yes, Ri-chan...and it'll be for another three days before they come back..."

"Then it's best that you should try and contact them, Mugi..."

"Mio-chan's right! That uncle of yours has to pay!"

"I agree with Yui-senpai!"

"By the way, Mugi...my dad wants to talk with you..."

"Is it about Satoshi-kun?"

"Well...yeah..."

"I'm sorry...my uncle is really at fault here...and what's worst...he's in charge of our house until my parents get back..."

"..."

Ritsu gritted her teeth when told of this and seeing that Tsumugi's uncle "taking command" of the Kotobuki house in a rather dictatorship-like attitude, she has no recourse but to tell her dad of what happened, but then she told Tsumugi that Mr. Tainaka wanted to speak to her thus, Tsumugi agreed and they all attend classes later, while ignoring the shocked reactions of their classmates who noticed the girl's swelled cheek which Yui and Ristu tried to cover it up so as not to make a gossip over this.

**-x-**

Later, after classes, The Light Music Club members went to the Tainaka house where they waited for an hour for the patriarch to arrive, and while waiting, Tsumugi went to Satoshi's room and spoke to him in a private manner which she apologized for what happened the other day, in which the younger boy was silent yet he did not hold any grudge towards her and understood her after learning of what happened to her and suggested that she tell her parents of what happened, but is told of her parents being oversea for the next two days.

"Your parents are at overseas?"

"Yes...until they get back...my uncle is in charge of the house..."

"That's a lax of a judgement your dad made...it should be you and not your uncle..."

"I know..."

"You can't just do as he says...look what he did to you..."

"I'm sorry, Satoshi-kun..."

"I-it's okay..."

"I'm really sorry..."

Tsumugi then hugged Satoshi while telling him she was sorry for what her uncle did to him, and though still a bit traumatized by that incident, the younger boy slowly hugged her in return, which slowly, and unconsciously opened his heart and he is slowly starting to get close to her and though he is unaware of that feeling at first, he felt at ease when near her, and Tsumugi herself is also unaware of the fact that she is slowly seeing him more than just an acquaintance.

Their "moment" was interrupted when Ritsu cam and is a bit surprised to see the two hugging each other though she assumed that Tsumugi is comforting Satoshi and there she told her classmate that Mr. Tainaka is here and that he wanted to talk to her, and Tsumugi nodded and followed Ritsu downstairs.

Minutes later, Tsumugi and Mr. Tainaka had a talk and he learned of what happened to her and advised that she file charges against her uncle, whose name she had finally disclosed - **Geretsu**, and Tsumugi replied that she will tell her parents about what happened and assured to him that Satoshi will get "justice" for the way Geretsu treated the younger Tainaka sibling, which is enough for Mr. Tainaka to feel at ease, and he told Tsumugi that his house is open and he will help her if she needed to.

By then Tsumugi decided that she has to go home as it was getting late, but Mr. Tainaka offered to let her stay for the night as he anticipated that her uncle might be there and treat her badly, though she assured to him that she will stand up to him if the need arises, and she bowed before leaving, which Satoshi decided to escort her to the nearest bus stop as courtesy and his way of thanking her for her help, which she accepted and the two teens left the house while Ritsu smiled while at the same time starting to suspect something from her younger brother.

**-x-**

At the streets, a few blocks away from the Tainaka house, Satoshi and Tsumugi were walking towards the bus stop and the two talked about where and what they would do from this point on knowing that Geretsu would meddle in their tutoring, though Tsumugi is optimistic that she will get through the "crisis" and thanked him for cheering her up and for escorting her to the nearest bus stop, which made Satoshi blush in shyness, which she giggled at him, seeing him as cute and adorable.

"Thanks for escorting me...even though you didn't have to..."

"It's okay...I can't leave you alone at this time of the night..."

"I appreciate it..."

"..."

"When the crisis is over...you can visit me anytime..."

"Eh...? Is it okay?"

"Yes..."

"..."

As they are now at the bus stop, they stood there waiting for the bus to arrive and they chatted to pass up the time, until a limousine arrive, and there Tsumugi recognized as the family driver, who glanced at her but in a sympathetic way, and another passenger emerged, and it was her uncle, Geretsu, and he was glancing menacingly at the two and he forcefully grabbed Tsumugi by her arm while slapping Satoshi aside, causing the boy to fall on the pavement and another verbal outburst between the uncle and niece.

"I THOUGHT I ALREADY MAKE THINGS CLEAR...YOU GO STRAIGHT HOME AFTER SCHOOL!"

"I'M OLD ENOUGH NOT TO HAVE CURFEW RULES! AND I JUST VISITED MY CLASSMATE!"

"SHUT UP, YOU BRAT! YOUR FATHER LEFT ME IN CHARGE...SO YOU STICK TO MY RULES! AND YOU BRAT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT COURTING MY NIECE! YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE..."

"LEAVE SATOSHI-KUN ALONE! MY CLASSMATE ONLY WANTED ME TO TUTOR HIM!"

"YOU WILL NOT SEE THAT BRAT AGAIN!"

"UNCLE!"

"IF YOU DON'T DO AS I SAY, I WILL TELL YOUR PARENTS TO SEND YOU OVERSEAS TO TEACH YOU A LESSON! YOU WANT THAT?! DO YOU WANT TO BE ALONE WITH NO FRIENDS?!"

"..."

Geretsu showed no empathy for Tsumugi and he told her that as his "second parent" she will do as he says and reminded her that her parents left him in charge and told her that once he tells them of her behavior they will send her overseas to "teach her how to behave", which Tsumugi is unwilling to let that happen and she reluctantly did as she is told and boarded the limousine, while Geretsu grabbed Satoshi by his collar and told him never go near Tsumugi again, which he states that he has no right going near her because he is a "lowly commoner" which Satoshi rebutted by saying they are just friends and sees nothing wrong with that, but Geretsu punched the boy on his stomach, causing him to crouch then punched him on his nose, breaking it and caused a massive nosebleed before leaving him, and upon seeing this Tsumugi tries to rush to his side yet she was met with a harsh slap and was ordered to stay in the car and told the driver to drive the car back to the Kotobuki manor, much to the driver's reluctance seeing Geretsu's arrogance and cruelty.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Ritsu, Mio, Yui and Azusa arrived after noticing that Satoshi hasn't answered his cellphone and there they saw him sprawled on the ground with a pair of pedestrians attempting to perform first aid and told the girls that they found him unconscious, and as Yui and Azusa wondered what happened, Ritsu and Mio can guess who could be behind this and tells the Yui and Azusa to call an ambulance and then asks the pedestrians what really happened.

"We don't know..."

"We were passing by, and saw this boy on the ground..."

"That's all we can tell..."

"No idea who did this to him..."

"If only there are CCTV cameras installed..."

"I already called for an ambulance..."

"Thanks..."

"Here comes the ambulance...!"

By then an ambulance arrived and assists in getting Satoshi onboard with Ritsu coming along while Mio, Yui and Azusa heading back to the Tainaka house to tell the Tainaka parents about what happened to Satoshi, fearing the worst as Mr. Tainaka will no doubt go after Geretsu for what he did to Satoshi, having the gall to harm a junior high boy for trying to protect Tsumugi.

**-x-**

At the Kotobuki Manor, Tsumugi entered the house and uses her cellphone to contact her parents who are at Finland and intended to tell them of what her uncle just did, bit to her dismay there was no answer, but then the telephone rang and the family butler answered it, and there Tsumugi listens as the caller is a representative from the Finnish police and there he told the butler and Tsumugi that a car crash happened at a bridge in Helsinki and that both Mr. and Mrs. Kotobuki were believed to have been swept away by strong and police are currently searching their bodies, though not directly implying that they may be dead.

"Hello...Kotobuki residence..."

"Hello...I'm from the Helsinki police..."

"...yes...what...?"

"...we found their IDs, but we couldn't find their bodies...may have been swept away by strong currents..."

"...please...tell us the circumstances..."

"...flat tire...we don't know if it bursts by itself or..."

"Saito! Asks them if they found my parents...!"

"Calm down, Lady Mugi..."

By then, Geretsu grabbed the phone and talked to the caller, and after a few minutes of talking, he puts down the phone that told everyone in the manor that until Mr. and Mrs. Kotobuki are found alive, he will be in charge of the manor as he told everyone that this was his and Mr. Kotobuki's agreement, and tells Tsumugi that she will have no choice but to obey the "house rules" that he will now impose, much to Tsumugi's anger.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this new chapter, and this time the story comes underway after several chapters of "educational tutoring", which the two lead stars are slowly getting to know each other well, and just as Satoshi is having a moment with Tsumugi, he gets beaten up again by Tsumugi's uncle, who is now identified as Geretsu, which is derived from the word "geretsuna", meaning "vile"...<p>

Tsumugi and Satoshi are facing more woes as Mr. and Mrs. Kotobuki went missing and presumed dead and Geretsu is now taking over the mansion and instills a strict curfew for Tsumugi…and this would shift the tide on the villain's favor…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

Tsumugi 's woes with her uncle intensifies, and a confrontation between Gerestsu and Satoshi's dad reaches a boiling point while Tsumugi decided to do a secret tutoring with Satoshi in spite of the "rules"…


	10. Family Feud

**_Tsumugi x Satoshi: Private Lessons_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**

**K-On!** is owned by **Kakifly**

* * *

><p>Okay, I got a pair of reviews and this is enough for me to bring in the next chapter, and the situation worsens as Satoshi got the full brunt of "Uncle Kotobuki's" cruelness and the Tainaka family gets dragged in as Ritsu and her parents intend to file charges against him, and that's where the drama steps in, and Tsumugi will no doubt be in the center of despair...<p>

* * *

><p>Several minutes later, Ritsu, Mio, Yui and Azusa arrived after noticing that Satoshi hasn't answered his cellphone and there they saw him sprawled on the ground with a pair of pedestrians attempting to perform first aid and told the girls that they found him unconscious, and as Yui and Azusa wondered what happened, Ritsu and Mio can guess who could be behind this and tells the Yui and Azusa to call an ambulance and then asks the pedestrians what really happened.<p>

"We don't know..."

"We were passing by, and saw this boy on the ground..."

"That's all we can tell..."

"No idea who did this to him..."

"If only there are CCTV cameras installed..."

"I already called for an ambulance..."

"Thanks..."

"Here comes the ambulance...!"

By then an ambulance arrived and assists in getting Satoshi onboard with Ritsu coming along while Mio, Yui and Azusa heading back to the Tainaka house to tell the Tainaka parents about what happened to Satoshi, fearing the worst as Mr. Tainaka will no doubt go after Geretsu for what he did to Satoshi, having the gall to harm a junior high boy for trying to protect Tsumugi.

**-x-**

At the Kotobuki Manor, Tsumugi entered the house and uses her cellphone to contact her parents who are at Finland and intended to tell them of what her uncle just did, bit to her dismay there was no answer, but then the telephone rang and the family butler answered it, and there Tsumugi listens as the caller is a representative from the Finnish police and there he told the butler and Tsumugi that a car crash happened at a bridge in Helsinki and that both Mr. and Mrs. Kotobuki were believed to have been swept away by strong and police are currently searching their bodies, though not directly implying that they may be dead.

"Hello...Kotobuki residence..."

"Hello...I'm from the Helsinki police..."

"...yes...what...?"

"...we found their IDs, but we couldn't find their bodies...may have been swept away by strong currents..."

"...please...tell us the circumstances..."

"...flat tire...we don't know if it bursts by itself or..."

"Saito! Asks them if they found my parents...!"

"Calm down, Lady Mugi..."

By then, Geretsu grabbed the phone and talked to the caller, and after a few minutes of talking, he puts down the phone that told everyone in the manor that until Mr. and Mrs. Kotobuki are found alive, he will be in charge of the manor as he told everyone that this was his and Mr. Kotobuki's agreement, and tells Tsumugi that she will have no choice but to obey the "house rules" that he will now impose, much to Tsumugi's anger.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the hospital where Satoshi is taken to the emergency room due to the bleeding on his nose, and the doctors began to check on the 14-year old boy as Ritsu, her classmates and Azusa were told to wait outside the emergency room as the emergency treatment begins, and Mio can feel the anxiety Ritsu is experiencing, and is also concerned about Tsumugi, as they haven't gotten any call for her, as Yui and Azusa glanced at Ristu, as they never seen her so concerned, and angry at Tsumugi's uncle for doing this to Satoshi.

"That guy..."

"Ritsu..."

"He did this to Satoshi!"

"Mugi's uncle?"

"WHO ELSE?!"

"Ritsu, calm down..."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT HE DID TO MU YOUNGER BROTHER?!"

"Ritsu...calm down! Shouting won't help!"

Ritsu and Mio got into a loud conversation due to her anger at Satoshi's situation but Yui and Azusa managed to calm her down and Ritsu apologized for her outburst which the girls accepted and assured that Satoshi will be fine, and there Ritsu sent a text message to her dad about Satoshi and the girls waited painfully for at least an hour before Mr. Tainaka arrived and there he asks Ritsu what happened and she told him what she knew, in which the doctors came out of the emergency room, and there the father and daughter approached the doctor as Yui, Azusa and Mio listens on, seeing a few male nurses wheeling a bed where Satsohi is laid.

"Are you this boy's family?"

"Yes...I'm his dad..."

"And I'm his elder sister..."

"That boy is lucky not to suffer some extreme injuries..."

"Really?"

"How bad is it?"

"What's his status?"

"When will he be discharged?"

Mr. Tainaka and Ritsu were surprised when told that Satoshi underwent an emergency treatment due to a massive trauma on Satoshi's nose and that he suffered a nasal fracture which the boy will have to remained confined for at least a week for observation, while seeing that an oxygen tank is being placed on his face due to being unable to breath by nose. Mr. Tainaka is livid and guessed on who the culprit is, which Ritsu agreed to.

By then Ritsu calls Tsumugi on her cellphone and managed to speak to her, and there Mugi told Ritsu that her uncle was the one who did this to Satoshi, in which Mr. Tainaka overheard it, but then they heard Tsumugi sobbing and there they are told of her situation and that Geretsu is taking over the Kotobuki household until the Kotobuki parents are found alive and return to Japan, and she told Ritsu that she has no choice but to follow her uncle for now.

Ritsu then begged to Tsumugi to help in filing charges against Geretsu, in which she is told of what happened to Satoshi, and she slowly earned the confidence to stand up to her uncle and she sneaks out of the mansion and went to the Tainaka house an hour later, and there Mr. Tainaka welcomed her and she offered to become witness as the Tainaka family plans to file charges against Geretsu.

**-x-**

At the Kotobuki house, Geretsu is at his room and is overseeing the company stocks as he is in charge of it until the Kotobuki parents return, and because of that, he has complete control, and can do whatever he wants with it, and all this time, he is pleased with what he did to Satoshi, feeling good at beating up a "mere commoner" seeing him nothing more that an "economic" and "social trash" as he wanted nothing more than a rich person who he would benefit a lot. By then his cellphone rang and he answered it, in which a devious look is shown as he is told of his situation.

"Hello?"

"Geretsu...it's me..."

"Yes...what can I...huh?"

"...that's right...someone wants to file charges against you..."

"They won't win..."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me...and get my lawyer.."

"Very well..."

After that, Geretsu cut off the line and called someone and there he gave instructions before cutting off the line as he appeared to be confident in overcoming this upcoming problem, and feels that he can't be stopped, not even those he tormented in the recent times.

**-x-**

A few days later, the scene shifts at the police station where Mr. Tainaka, Ritsu and Tsumugi are there, having filed a complaint against Geretsu, and though the case seemed to be on the roll, the police chief asks if there are any eyewitnesses who can accurately pinpoint the culprit, and though Tsumugi volunteered to act as witness, and told the police chief what happened, the police chief spoke against her stating that unless there are other witnesses that can prove and back up Tsumugi's claim, Geretsu cannot be charged, which drew Mr. Tainaka's ire and berated the chief, but was restrained by Ritsu, as the police chief gave him a warning.

"Sorry...unless there are others who can collaborate on your statement...it's fruitless..."

"What was that?"

"Sir...please do mind your tone..."

"My son got injured badly and you're saying you won't lift a finger on this? This lady here saw it all.."

"But she was inside her car and quite far from that incident...and unless the actual victim is here and can provide a testimony..."

"Are you saying you'll side with that bastard?"

"Raise your tone at me again and i'll be forced to file charges against you..."

"Why you...!"

By then Geretsu arrived, and Tsumugi glared at her uncle though he appeared to be calm, while Mr. Tainaka began shouting at Geretsu for hurtng Satoshi, and in an act of malice, he claimed that he wasn't there at the time of that incident, and Tsumugi lashed back, claiming that she and the driver saw everything, and when the police chief tells Geretsu to summon his driver, Geretsu did, and as the driver arrived, the police chief asks him if what Tsumugi says is the truth, but before the driver could speak, someone came, and he appeared to be that of Geretsu Kotobuki, surprising everyone, and then this "Geretsu" brought out a gun and shouted at the driver.

"You bastard!"

"Eh? How...?"

"You dare squeal against me?"

"How...how is it possible...?"

"Now you pay!"

"Wait!"

"Die!"

"AAAIIEE!"

"Geretsu" then shoots the driver which killed him instantly and grabbed Tsumugi and aimed a gun at her head and shouted at the others not to move or else he would shoot her, and said that he will take control of the Kotobuki company and will kill Satoshi, stating that breaking his nose was not enough, but then one of the cops managed to shoot "Geretsu" on the head which resulted in his instant death, and when the policemen examined the corpse, they find out that "Geretsu" was wearing a wig, and there the police chief "concluded" that the one who attacked Satoshi was a fake, and thus the REAL Geretsu is innocent, which Mr. Tainaka was still livid as he still do not trust Tsumugi's uncle, and Tsumugi herself is distancing herself from him, but when Geretsu orders Tsumugi to go home, she refused until he used his status as "second parent" to "put her in her place", and the police chief suggested to Tsumugi to do as he says, and he took Tsumugi home, and Ritsu complained to the police chief why he allowed this to happen, yet the police chief said she and her dad should worry more about the possibility that Geretsu might file libel charges if they insisted on "harassing" him, and the Tainaka's grudgingly leaves the police station, seeing that their efforts were wasted.

**-x-**

At the Kotobuki house, Geretsu told Tsumugi that she is to come home straight from school, and that she will avoid Satoshi no matter what, reminding her of her "importance" in the Kotobuki family, and that she will act as a "responsible lady" which she demanded to ask that if he is not the one who attacked Satoshi, why treated her cruelly and not trying to help the Tainaka family, which Geretsu evaded the subject.

"Answer my question!"

"Not now..."

"But..."

"Go to your room..."

"But..."

"May i need to remind you again? Go to your room this instant."

He told Tsumugi to rest up as he leaves her room and went to the master bedroom where he took out his cellphone and talked to someone. It is then revealed that he and the police chief are in cahoots, and that he had someone drug and hypnotized an innocent man to forcefully impersonate Geretsu and kill the family driver in order to "play out" Geretsu as an innocent man, and with the plan a success, he won't have to worry about anything.

**-x-**

Later, at the hospital, Ritsu and her dad went to the private room where Satoshi is placed, he is still relying on the oxygen mask and tank, and right now his condition is stable and yet he is still under observation though he appeared to be in no danger. Ritsu was concerned not only for Satoshi, but also for Tsumugi, as she still believes that Geretsu is still the culprit, but for now there is nothing they can do for the moment, only to wait.

"Satoshi..."

"My baby brother..."

"Get well soon..."

"Yeah...get well soon..."

"Once we get Satoshi out of the hospital we'll find a way to expose that son of a bitch..."

"Yeah...and get Mugi out of there..."

"We're not giving up...not after what happened to your brother..."

"I agree..."

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this new chapter, and this time the story comes underway after several chapters of "educational tutoring", which the two lead stars are slowly getting to know each other well, and just as Satoshi is having a moment with Tsumugi, he gets beaten up again by Tsumugi's uncle, who is now identified as Geretsu, which is derived from the word "geretsuna", meaning "vile"...<p>

Tsumugi and Satoshi are facing more woes as Mr. and Mrs. Kotobuki went missing and presumed dead and Geretsu is now taking over the mansion and instills a strict curfew for Tsumugi…and this would shift the tide on the villain's favor…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

Tsumugi 's woes with her uncle intensifies, and a confrontation between Gerestsu and Satoshi's dad reaches a boiling point while Tsumugi decided to do a secret tutoring with Satoshi in spite of the "rules"…


	11. Rebellion

**_Tsumugi x Satoshi: Private Lessons_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**

**K-On!** is owned by **Kakifly**

* * *

><p>Okay, I got a review and this is enough for me to bring in the next chapter, and the situation worsens as Satoshi's family gets in to a spat with Geretsu and Tsumugi finally decided to bolt out of the Kotobuki house and stay with one of her friends, in which she and Satoshi gets closer in terms of romantic side...<p>

* * *

><p>Several weeks later, the Tainaka family leaves the hospital after Satosh is discharged and is lucky that he wasn't suffering from long-term effects of the injury, though they are still far from giving up as they still believe that Geretsu may have bribed the police officials in not pursuing a case against him, and Mr. Tainaka told his children that he will talk to his contacts who might know a good lawyer in helping their case, in which Ritsu agreed to this.<p>

"Ritsu…look after Satoshi…"

"Dad…?"

"I'm going to talk to some of my friends…"

"Why?"

"They might have some contacts to help us…the police chief can't be trusted…"

"You're right…"

"I'll see to it that the guy who did this to your brother will face the consequences…"

'Okay…"

Satoshi is silent the whole time, still feeling the emotional effects of what Geretsu did to him, yet he is thinking of Tsumugi as he wondered how she is doing and how is she coping with the situation she is in right now, as he slowly developed feelings for her though his train of thoughts is interrupted when his dad told and assured him that the Tainaka family will get the justice they seek and all Satoshi can do is nod as they boarded the car and leaves the hospital and head for home.

**-x-**

At the Tainaka house, the Tainaka family arrived and Satoshi went straight to his room, and as he unpacked his clothes, he recalled the moments that he and Tsumugi spend time together during her tutoring him and he felt that he wanted to see her though he knew that it wouldn't happen for the time being due to Gerstsu's actions, and he also felt the desire to get even with Tsumugi's uncle for what he did to her and him. Ritsu arrived and entered his room and there she can see him feel distressed and guessed what's bothering him and she began comforting her younger brother.

"Satoshi…?"

"Ah, onee-chan…"

"Don't worry…"

"?"

"Everything will be okay…"

"Will Tsumugi-san be okay…?"

"She will…"

"Really…?"

Ritsu assured to Satoshi that Tsumugi would endure the situation while at the same time said that she'll have to be ready as their dad said that he is going to ask a friend who would help the family in pursuing a case against Geretsu, while Satoshi and Ritsu agreed that they suspect that Geretsu may have planned this given that the police chief was unwilling to investigate Satoshi and Tsumugi's cases given Geretsu's abusive actions.

**-x-**

A few days later, Satoshi is back at school and is catching up at the lessons he missed while the scene shifts at Sakuragaoka High, and there Tsumugi told her classmates and Mio about what she is going through, in which Ritsu, Yui and Mio are shocked that Geretsu is prohibiting her from attending club activities and that she is treating her like a prisoner due to the "strict curfew" he is implementing, and the other girls are starting to earn hatred towards Tsumugi's uncle while Sawako arrived and overheard the conversation and began to offer some advice.

"Girls…"

"Sensei…"

"I have a suggestion…"

"Really…?"

"Yes, and listen well, Mugi…"

"What is it, sensei?"

"If you think the police wouldn't help you…go to another department…"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

Sawako suggested that they report this to the social department where there is a desk for victims of abuses towards women and children, and both Tsumugi and Satoshi can go there and file a case, in which Ritsu sees this as a chance to help Satoshi and Tsumugi get redemption while Sawako suggest that Tsumugi would have to stay at a friend's house, in which Ritsu offered to let her stay at the Tainaka house and Tsumugi sees this as a good idea and so the Houkago Tea Time began making plans to make their move while Ritsu said she'll talk to her dad about the suggestion, while Tsumugi sees this as a way to escape her strict and cruel uncle.

Soon the girls had to go home and Tsumugi braces herself as she may get in to another argument with her uncle as she attended club activities against his "wishes" and as the girls are nearing the school gate, they are greeted by Satoshi, and there Tsumugi went to the younger boy and greeted him, happy to see that he is okay.

"Tsumugi-san…"

"Satoshi-kun!"

"Are…you okay…?"

"I'm okay now…what about you?"

"…"

"I'm sorry…for what my uncle did to you…"

"It's okay…"

"Let's go somewhere where we can talk…"

The Houkago Tea Time and Satoshi then went to a fast food restaurant and dine where they are discussing on what to do next and Tsumugi offered to tutor Satoshi to help him make up for lost lecture time so he could have a make-up test and catch up academically, in which Satoshi hesitantly nodded and Ritsu offered to let her stay at the Tainaka house in which Tsumugi is considering the offer until a limousine came and Geretsu emerged, where he confronted Tsumugi and berated her for "disobeying the rules", and there Tsumugi began to rebel against her uncle which resulted in a shouting between the two.

"I thought I made it clear…"

"What you're demanding is unreasonable!"

"What the…? Are you disobeying me?"

"I will not follow your unreasonable rules! What you did to me and Satoshi-kun is unacceptable!"

"How dare you!"

"You have no right ordering my house staff!"

"Silent!"

"No!"

In the heat of the moment, Geretsu slapped Tsumugi hard and Satoshi instinctively got up and did a side kick to his gut and Tsumugi's uncle fell to the ground as he and the rest of the girls attended to her seeing her cheek swollen and Ritsu angrily told Geretsu that he has no right treating their friend like that yet Geretsu recovered and shoved Ritsu aside as he began to take Tsumugi by force though Satoshi came to her aid yet he was struck on the face which knocked him out, and there he called his "bodyguards" and her them restrain her as she was forcefully taken to the limousine while the others prevented Yui, Mio and Azusa from helping Tsumugi, and soon the limousine left off and the girls began to tend to the unconscious Satoshi.

**-x-**

Inside the limousine, Geretsu and Tsumugi had a shouting match and he tries to gain dominance over his niece by using his "parental superiority" to make her submit, but Tsumugi finally gained the will power and grabbed the driver's hair, forcing him to stop and there she ran out of the vehicle and her uncle went after her and grabbed her arm and slapped her some more but she fought back by kicking him and there he ordered his "bodyguards" to restrain her but this caused a scene and attracted a passing police motorcycle and the cop accosted Geretsu and asks him what is going on.

"Excuse me…"

"What?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No…nothing at all…just a…family matter…"

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes…"

"But…"

"it's okay…"

Geretsu tried to make it simple by saying that it is simply a "family matter" until seeing Tsumugi's face streaked with tears and her cheeks swelling, and the cop senses that something is amiss and began drawing his gun and ordered Geretsu and his bodyguards to step away from her, in which Geretsu tries to assert that "everything is under control" until a taxi came and there Ritsu and Mio emerged and told the cop about what Geretsu did to Satoshi, and there the cop picked his radio and called for backup, and pointed his gun at the adults to keep them in place. Geretsu gritted his teeth as his plans hit a hitch as Ritsu and Mio assisted a weeping Tsumugi as police arrived to assist the motorcycle cop.

**-x-**

At the police station, The police and the women's desk department learned of what Tsumugi went through and what Geretsu did to Satoshi, and are keen on pressing charges against Geretsu but the police chief intervened and tries to "mediate" between Geretsu and Tsumugi, and Tsumugi is against the idea of letting things go but the police chief insisted that the uncle and niece has to settle things "amicably" and told Ritsu and Mio not to interfere, and Geretsu said that he is willing to settle the matter "peacefully" and had his bodyguards carried her away much to her protests and both Ritsu and Mio are forced to watch them leave as they are told not to interfere, and Ritsu angrily shouted at the police chief for his ineptness.

"You inept idiot!"

"?"

"Are you going to let this slide?"

"…"

"Say something!"

"Stay out of this matter…"

"But…"

"That's all…"

The police chief uses his position to keep Ritsu in her place so that she wouldn't be able to do anything and told the girls to leave, and he left, while the women's desk department and other cops are starting to become suspicious at why the police chief is letting Geretsu away so easily despite evidences of him committing violence against a girl, who is also a minor. Ritsu and Mio are now worried about Tsumugi and resolved to find other means to get help seeing that the police chief cannot be trusted.

**-x-**

At the Kotobuki house, Geretsu had Tsumugi "grounded" and not allowed to attend school and even confiscated her cellphone and had her "locked" inside her room and ordered the servants not to do anything for her, and thus butler Saito and maid Sumire were forced to do something and decided to help her escape knowing that Geretsu is a cruel man, and later by midnight, Saito and Sumire picked the locks and gave freed her, while giving her a spare cellphone and told her to escape to one of her friends which Tsumugi thanked them for their help and secretly escaped from the Kotobuki house and went to Ritsu's house and uses the cellphone to call her and later Ritsu lets Tsumugi in and there she is greeted by Satoshi, who woke up and is glad to see that she is fine and Tsumugi hugged him, relieved to see that he is okay.

"Satoshi-kun!"

"Tsumugi-san…are you okay?"

"I'm fine! What about you?"

"I'm okay…"

"Thank goodness…"

"I…I'm staying away from my house…"

"Tsumugi-san…"

"Ri-chan…"

There Ritsu told Tsumugi that they're going to talk to Sawako on what to do next as she suspected that the police chief may have been paid by Geretsu to turn a "blind eye" on what has happened so far, and she agreed to this and they all went to their rooms, with Tsumugi staying at Ritsu's room and went to sleep.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this new chapter, and this time the story gets deeper as Tsumugi leaves home after the situation worsens and now she found respite as Ritsu offered Tsumugi to stay here for the time being, while this opens the door for romance between Tsumugi and Satoshi…<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview:<em>**

Tsumugi gives Satoshi some more "private lessons" which romance starts to develop, but Geretsu is about to make his move to "reclaim" his niece…


End file.
